


Canto di Natale

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Mary Morstan's Death, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: La sera della vigilia di Natale, Sherlock di malavoglia rientra a casa. È arrabbiato perché tutti sembrano preferire le feste al lavoro e si rifiuta di farsi coinvolgere dall’atmosfera natalizia. A Baker Street intanto, John e Rosie si stanno preparando per andare a cena da Mycroft e Lestrade, i quali hanno organizzato una festa per quella stessa sera. Ma Sherlock si rifiuta di seguirlo, ritenendo il Natale un stupidaggine e per questo i due litigano. Rimasto solo, Sherlock riceverà la visita del fantasma di Mary Morstan, la quale è tornata per annunciare la venuta di tre spiriti che lo porteranno a vedere i Natali passati, il Natale presente e i Natali futuri.





	1. Il fantasma di Mary Morstan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l’evento Marry Christmas, del gruppo Johnlock is the way… and Freebatch of course.

 

 

> Marley era morto, tanto per cominciare.  
>  Non c’era dubbio su questo:  
>  il suo atto di morte era firmato dal pastore,  
>  dal coadiutore, dall’uomo delle pompe funebre  
>  e dal capo dei piagnoni.  
>  L’aveva firmato anche Scrooge,  
>  ed il nome di Scrooge alla Borsa degli scambi  
>  valeva per qualunque cosa a cui egli decidesse di metter mano.  
>  Il vecchio Marley era morto come un chiodo di un uscio.

 

 

>    
>   

 

Doveva essere la viglia di Natale o un qualcosa di simile, non ne era certo e a dire il vero nemmeno s’era soffermato troppo a pensarci. Si era fatto due domandato quello stesso mattino e giusto per un paio di secondi netti, ma poi la mente era tornata su cose più importanti e, del Natale, se n’era presto dimenticato. In effetti Sherlock Holmes non poteva dire d’essere sicuro neanche che fosse il mese di dicembre. Nelle ultime settimane non era stato particolarmente attento a quel che lo circondava, aveva avuto di meglio da fare che badare alle feste. Il merito di tanta disattenzione (merito che John avrebbe definito una colpa), era da additare a uno degli omicidi più affascinanti che gli fosse mai capitato d’avere per le mani. Dopo quasi un mese d’indagine serrata, di appostamenti notturni e pomeriggi interi trascorsi nella solitudine del proprio palazzo mentale, nel tentativo di riuscire a ricomporre il puzzle, il suo nome era finito addirittura sulla prima pagina dei più importanti quotidiani britannici. E non che fosse una novità per uno con la sua fama, ma questa volta c’era qualcosa di vagamente più morboso nell’attaccamento che l’opinione pubblica aveva dimostrato. Sebbene alcuni di giornali avessero espresso il solito distaccato scetticismo, la maggior parte era invece ammirata dal genio che il “detective col cappello” aveva dimostrato di possedere. Sherlock era certo che sarebbero tornati presto a disprezzarlo, ma non ci fece troppa attenzione. Quel che importava era il lavoro, nient’altro e questa volta stava andando alla grande. Grazie a una brillante intuizione, infatti, il colpevole di un efferato delitto avvenuto in una scuola d’infanzia era finalmente stato arrestato. No, non era stato per niente un caso facile e non tanto per le meccaniche complesse dell’accaduto, quanto per la mancanza di movente e per la maniera in cui gli omicidi avevano colpito la gente. Ben presto si era reso conto che l’indagine diventava sempre più delicata e, la buona riuscita, a rischio. Così come gli ricordava spesso Lestrade, i genitori delle piccole vittime erano dilaniati dal dolore mentre i normali cittadini non mancavano di mostrarsi furenti nei confronti della polizia che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa al più presto. A peggiorare una già precaria situazione, c’era il suo essere costantemente pedinato da giornalisti in cerca di uno scoop da prima pagina. Ma la situazione era precipitata davvero nell’attimo stesso in cui aveva finalmente fatto il nome del colpevole, a quel punto la notizia era rimbalzata ovunque in Inghilterra. Alcuni lo avevano definito un vero e proprio scandalo, sostenevano che Sherlock Holmes fosse del tutto impazzito e che qualcuno dovesse impedirgli di svolgere indagini parallele a quelle di Scotland Yard. Soltanto grazie a delle sostanziose prove concrete ottenne la ragione che meritava, incastrare uno dei principali ministri del governo per triplice omicidio fu il passo immediatamente successivo. Colpevole, che ora stava in prigione e che era stato accusato d’aver assassinato due bambini e un’insegnante. Sherlock aveva affrontato tutto quello con un distacco apparente che, a detta della sempre delicatissima sergente Donovan, era quasi disumano. Come al solito, aveva pensato amaramente, quella donna non poteva essere più lontana dalla verità. Perché Sherlock ne era rimasto sconvolto fin da quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata di Lestrade, un mattino sul presto. Era stato invitato sulla scena del delitto così come capitava piuttosto di frequente con gli omicidi complessi. Ma nell’attimo stesso in cui aveva posato lo sguardo sul cadavere di un bambino di appena due anni, era rimasto letteralmente bloccato dall’orrore. Credeva, stupidamente, che col mestiere che faceva le avesse viste proprio tutte e invece si sbagliava di grosso. Da quel momento in avanti aveva faticato a trattenersi dal diventare fastidiosamente emotivo, spaventarsi non sarebbe servito a nulla e di certo non avrebbe reso giustizia a quei poveri bambini. Però il sembrare distaccato era il minimo che potesse fare e nonostante fosse difficile ignorare quella vocina che, da dentro di lui, gli ricordava che Rosie Watson aveva la stessa età di due delle vittime. E che quel giorno, oltretutto, la dolce piccola John si trovava all’asilo come tutte le mattine. Dall’altra parte di Londra rispetto al luogo del crimine, ovviamente, ma se l’assassino avesse invece deciso per una strada diversa? Se fosse entrato alla scuola di Rosie? Che ne sarebbe stato di lei o di John? Che ne sarebbe stato di Sherlock Holmes? Avrebbe potuto essere una delle vittime, pensava con orrore crescente. Scacciare i brutti pensieri con un drastico cenno della mano era un gesto diventato ormai quasi meccanico e che il più delle volte serviva a ben poco. Che esistesse una qualche correlazione tra il pessimo umore di Sherlock, quel macabro delitto e la paura per Rosie e per John, nessuno tra coloro che assiduamente lo frequentavano pareva averne la minima idea. Di sicuro, l’avvicinarsi del Natale non migliorava le cose.  
   
   
Quel pomeriggio, lo scontroso detective col cappello lasciò gli uffici Scotland Yard dopo quasi dodici ore di lavoro ininterrotto. Certamente non per propria volontà. Chi conosceva bene il suo metodo di lavoro, sapeva che quanto stava facendo da qualche giorno a questa parte poteva definirsi una rarità. Solitamente, dopo aver tratto le proprie deduzioni con l’usuale teatralità che lo contraddistingueva, se ne andava e delegava le faccende pratiche a Lestrade. Scartoffie e dettagli noiosi non erano un qualcosa che lo riguardava. Questa volta però era diverso, questa volta non voleva lasciare niente al caso e aveva tutta l’intenzione di non mollare a meno finché l’assassino non avesse confessato. Fatto che non era ancora avvenuto, e nonostante un consistente numero di prove schiaccianti. Stava quindi portando avanti un lavoro certosino, oltre che faticoso, che richiedeva ore di concentrazione. In quel tardo pomeriggio e con sua somma irritazione, si rese conto che un qualcosa di diverso aleggiava nell’aria. Era stato dopo le cinque che aveva distrattamente notato gli uffici svuotarsi mentre, alle cinque e tre quarti, erano rimasti sì e no una decina di agenti e nessuno tra loro aveva un grado superiore a quello di sergente. Poco gl’importava, tutto ciò che serviva per lavorare erano gli archivi della polizia e un computer, e per nessuna ragione se ne sarebbe privato. C’erano ancora tanti particolari da mettere a fuoco. Stava lavorando alacremente quando, del tutto inaspettatamente, fu proprio Lestrade a proibirgli di proseguire oltre. Con brutalità spense i computer della stanza, smorzò le luci e gli lanciò in malo modo il cappotto. Non aveva fatto neanche in tempo a indossarlo per bene che s’era sentito afferrare e trascinare per un braccio.

 

«Avrei altro da fare, ispettore e anche tu» sputò Sherlock, con rabbia, mentre veniva spintonato dentro l’ascensore da un irreprensibile e determinato Graham (o come accidenti si chiamava).  
«Abbiamo l’assassino, abbiamo le prove. Al resto penseranno i colleghi» gli aveva detto, premendo con forza il pulsante che li avrebbe portati al pian terreno. Lestrade era molto strano quel giorno, lo era stato fin dal mattino, ma il suo già pessimo carattere era andato peggiorando col trascorrere delle ore. Aveva anche tentato di capire quale fosse il suo problema, ma poi aveva desistito ritenendola una delle sue tante stranezze (d’altra parte, stava con suo fratello... quanto strana poteva essere una persona che dormiva con Mycroft Holmes?). Eppure, c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva del suo comportamento, si ritrovò a pensare mentre l’osservava. Era evidentemente nervoso, ma non sembrava esserci alcuna ragione plausibile. Inoltre aveva una gran fretta, continuava a guardare l’orologio come se avesse un appuntamento.  
«Dannazione, sono già le sei» borbottò, parlando fra sé e svicolando tra i poliziotti che affollavano l’atrio. «Mi ucciderà, me lo sento e tu fila subito a casa. Vedete di non fare tardi o ucciderà anche voi» gli aveva urlato, appena prima di sparire oltre le porte a vetri. No, per quanto l’avesse trovato strano, Sherlock Holmes non si era preoccupato affatto d’indagare oltre. Tardi per che cosa? Lui non aveva proprio niente da fare. Ma poco gl’importava, non voleva sapere quale delle tante crisi esistenziali lo avesse portato a straparlare. Scoprire di più sulla sua vita privata non era di certo in cima alla lista di cose che aveva ancora da fare. Inoltre era arrabbiato, con così tanto lavoro si permetteva di cacciarlo? Il caso era tutto ciò che contava e quello non era un giorno diverso dagli altri. Fermo sul marciapiede antistante gli edifici di New Scotland Yard, a fumare di rabbia, Sherlock Holmes ci rimase per qualche istante di troppo. Non poteva tornare indietro, Lestrade gli aveva portato via il badge per i visitatori e lui non ne aveva altri a disposizione. Avrebbe dovuto controllare una cosetta sulla scena del crimine, ma era già buio e aveva addirittura iniziato a nevicare. Londra, oltretutto, era un caos inimmaginabile e lui era talmente inviperito che avrebbe seriamente rischiato di sbraitare contro qualcuno, e di conseguenza farsi arrestare. Non il modo migliore per tornare a Scotland Yard. Quindi, per quanto preferisse dedicarsi ad altro, ritenne più saggio andare a casa e riflettere per bene sul da farsi. Poteva lavorare anche da lì e una serata seduto in poltrona con John che gli trotterellava attorno era l’ideale per sciogliere i dubbi. E poi un tè era ciò che gli ci voleva contro tutto quel freddo.  
 

I suoi sospetti circa il Natale tornarono a farsi vivi dopo che l’auto si fu fermata in prossimità del 221b di Baker Street. Si rese conto solamente allora di quale giorno fosse e non tanto per il portone decorato con una ghirlanda di pungitopo, che ne stava lì appesa da un mese e che Sherlock non aveva mai notato, e non era nemmeno per le finestre del soggiorno decorate con lucine dorate. A farlo piombare drasticamente nella realtà fu la voce dell’uomo alla guida. Costui era un tizio comune e anche un po’ banale, sulla cinquantina, aveva un’aria paciosa e un quoziente intellettivo sotto la media nazionale. Una di quelle persone a cui non avrebbe dato retta neppure se gli avesse puntato contro una pistola e che, per uno strano scherzo del destino, ascoltò allora.

«Buon Natale, Mr ‘Olmes!»  
   
Buon Natale, aveva detto proprio così. Ecco qual era il problema di tutti. Il Natale era la ragione per cui Lestrade lo aveva cacciato e la gente era impazzita. Ed era sempre per quello che tutti gli yarder avevano stranamente deciso di rivolgergli la parola, non li aveva ascoltati ma ora supponeva che avessero fatto gli auguri. Era proprio lo stupidissimo ventiquattro dicembre e quindi Graham era scappato in quel modo per colpa di una qualche stupidissima cena con lo stupido Mycroft. Stupido, stupidissimo Mycroft, pensò avvicinandosi al portone.  
«Natale… che sciocchezza» borbottò, mentre recuperava le chiavi. Accadde allora, mentre stava per aprire la porta. Per un istante ebbe l’impressione d’aver visto il volto di Mary affacciarsi dal battente, poi però subito si riscosse. Era solo la stanchezza, si convinse scrollando le spalle.  
   
   
   
 

*

 

 

   
Al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio si poteva dire che Sherlock Holmes odiasse le feste. Per esempio, non aveva mai capito perché si dovesse celebrare il compleanno (per quel che gli riguardava, invecchiare non era un motivo per cui esser contenti), ma il Natale era anche peggio. Era tutta una scusa per rimpinzarsi di schifezze spacciate per prelibatezze e comprare oggetti inutili che avrebbero preso polvere su un mobile. Era una festa idiota nella quale si facevano cose ancora più stupide come cantare o scambiarsi auguri scemi con gente mai vista, e tutto per celebrare un bambino nato più di duemila anni prima, in un posto che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado d’indicare su una mappa geografica. In quel periodo dell’anno non capitava mai niente di buono, persino la classe criminale decideva di non dargli da lavorare. Il che era assurdo. E ancora più insensato fu il fatto che, quel fruire di pensieri, lo portò a ricordarsi di John. Avrebbe voluto festeggiarlo? Sicuramente e forse era ancora in tempo per darsela a gambe. Non voleva forse controllare quel dettaglio sulla scena del delitto? Purtroppo per lui non fece in tempo a far nulla: l’odore di biscotti al pan di zenzero che ormai invadeva l’atrio, fu preceduto di pochissimo da una sorridente Mrs Hudson.

 

«Oh, finalmente sei tornato, caro» trillò, mentre scendeva lentamente le scale. «John iniziava a preoccuparsi» aggiunse, aiutandolo a svestirsi del cappotto e della sciarpa bagnati di neve, neanche fosse stato un bambino. «Non è bene che le giovani coppie come voi stiano separate a Natale e tu non ti fai vedere da ieri sera. Quel povero caro era spaventatissimo all’idea che non tornassi in tempo. Buon cielo, ma che ci sarà mai in quella tua testolina matta?» Rideva, Mrs Hudson e lo faceva persino mentre oltrepassava la soglia del proprio appartamento e vi spariva dentro. Sherlock, però, già non l’ascoltava più. Il suo cervello si era bloccato sulla parola “Coppia” e da lì non pareva volersi più muovere. Lui e John non lo erano, per quanto la loro padrona di casa si ostinasse a sostenere il contrario, non lo sarebbero nemmeno mai stati. Se John fosse stato presente l’avrebbe senz’altro fatto notare perché no, non era gay e, anche se lo fosse stato, di certo non sarebbe stato interessato a stare insieme a una persona come lui. Da quando si conoscevano era capitato spesso che la gente li scambiasse per fidanzati e, anzi, di recente succedeva sempre più di frequente. Due uomini adulti con una bambina di due anni a seguito e che chiamava papà entrambi? Ma ovvio che li credevano sposati e quando non erano i clienti a insinuarlo, era la stampa scandalistica a fare del  _pettegolezzo_. Sembrava che Holmes e Watson fossero la coppia più gettonata d’Inghilterra. Stando all’edicolante di Crawford Street, loro due vendevano più copie di tutta la famiglia reale messa assieme. [1] Dal canto proprio, Sherlock non si era mai troppo preoccupato di precisare che non fosse vero. Il suo non era menefreghismo, né il fatto che non considerasse minimamente le opinioni altrui, la realtà era che a un parte di sé faceva piacere l’idea di essere considerato all’altezza di John Watson, perché lui non pensava affatto di esserlo. Oltretutto non era mai stato interessato alle relazioni sentimentali e non aveva neanche idea di come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Era un uomo solo e così sarebbe sempre stato, era meglio per tutti pensò aggiustandosi meglio i baveri della giacca che indossava. Anche se lo amava come mai era stato capace d’amare nessuno, non sarebbe successo niente. Il suo tentare di convincersene, anche in quel momento, divenne sempre più consistente man a mano che saliva i diciassette gradini del 221b. Procedeva a passo determinato, sicuro di quanto avrebbe fatto o detto di lì a poco. Niente Natale e nessuna questione. La sua marcia si bloccò soltanto quando già si trovava a metà della scalinata, gli era parso di sentire un rumore di ferraglia che veniva trascinata. Una catena, forse. E, di nuovo, diede la colpa alla stanchezza.

 

«Oh, giusto in tempo.» Se si fosse guardato allo specchio probabilmente non si sarebbe reso conto dell’espressione incattivita e cupa con la quale se ne andava in giro. Una serata libera era tutto tempo sprecato e ci stava giusto rimuginando, quando si trovò davanti John Watson. Doveva avergli parlato, ma non poteva dire d’averlo ascoltato. Eppure se ne stava lì a pochi passi. John che sorrideva e che lo faceva in una maniera che dall’alto del suo immenso genio, il detective col cappello non riusciva a decifrare. Se non fosse stato così impegnato a essere di cattivo umore, avrebbe senz’altro notato il sollievo farsi strada in lui, oltre che un sincero sentimento fargli prudere le dita delle mani. Aveva avuto la sensazione che gli si fosse avvicinato col preciso intento di baciarlo o abbracciarlo, ma non ne era affatto sicuro. Quel che aveva invece notato era il suo sguardo, illuminato di una strana espressione. In un giorno come un altro avrebbe detto che tanto buonumore era per via di una qualche donna rimorchiata in un locale, ma adesso che sapeva di quella stupida festa diede la colpa al Natale. Eccola, una delle tante cose di John che non capiva: era un sentimentale. Nonostante i Natali in cui era stato realmente felice si potessero contare sulle punte delle dita, riusciva a trovarci sempre qualcosa di buono. Forse vedeva qualcosa di buono anche lui, pensò mentre una fiammella di speranza gli si accendeva nel petto. Ma no, che andava dicendo. Era un illuso, questa era una di quelle cose che non sarebbe mai potuta accadere. John era felice per i regali e le renne e quant’altro, così come faceva ogni anno. Tutto qua. John vedeva magia, Sherlock invece, irritazione e fastidio. John si lasciava incantare dalle luci del centro, Sherlock sbuffava per colpa del traffico impossibile. Che cosa c’era di magico? Nulla, era un giorno come un altro. La magia non esisteva e il Natale non era un giorno speciale. Quindi qualsiasi progetto avessero per la serata lo avrebbe ignorato, così come avrebbe evitato di essere contento per tutti quei dettagli che ora, e per la prima volta, riusciva a cogliere. C’era un abete non molto lontano dalla finestra, uno vero e non di plastica. Doveva esserlo, almeno stando al profumo di pino e resina che invadeva il soggiorno e il cui aroma si mescolava a quello dei biscotti allo zenzero di Mrs Hudson. Da quanto si trovava lì? Da quanti giorni le lucine erano state sistemate sopra al caminetto? E perché a Billy il teschio era stato fatto indossare un cappello da renna con tanto di corna? Era Natale ovunque attorno a lui e neanche ci aveva fatto caso. Era Natale persino in quel piccolo presepe costruito in un ripiano della cucina svuotato per l’occasione. E lo era in quei pacchetti ammonticchiati sotto l’albero e nella voce di Frank Sinatra che risuonava ovunque.  
«Sono in tempo per che cosa?» gli domandò con finta noncuranza. Soltanto allora aveva indossato la vestaglia ed era sprofondato in poltrona, non era dell’umore adatto per fare conversazione. Quindi decise di mettere il muso e chiudersi in un ostinato silenzio.  
«Ma per uscire, mi pare chiaro. Devi essere pronto tra un’ora, sai che tuo fratello odia i ritardatari.»  
«Noi andiamo da mio fratello?»  
«Te ne sei dimenticato.»  
   
Ora, per quanto piuttosto spesso John Watson fosse impossibile da decifrare, in quel momento gli fu facile dedurre che era arrabbiato e deluso. Lo aveva capito da alcuni dettagli, come il modo in cui aveva preso a stringere le nocche delle mani o per come aveva interrotto ciò che stava facendo, sebbene per un breve istante. Era infatti chinato sui pacchi regalo sistemati sotto l’albero e ogni tanto ne infilava qualcuno in un grosso sacco di iuta. Ora però la sua mano sinistra tremava leggermente e un lampo di delusione era passato nel suo sguardo. Sherlock l’aveva visto, ma non aveva fatto neanche in tempo a pensare a che cosa potesse significare che John si era risollevato e aveva preso a fronteggiarlo.  
«Anzi no» sibilò e aveva una voce fredda, intrisa di una rabbia non trattenuta. «Non mi hai proprio ascoltato. Sono tre settimane che ti dico che per Natale siamo stati invitati da tuo fratello e che ci saranno anche tutti i nostri amici. Mycroft e Lestrade tengono alla nostra presenza perché pare debbano fare un annuncio. Tre settimane» gridò, ora più arrabbiato. «Ma ovviamente chi sono io per poter essere ascoltato dal grande Sherlock Holmes? Un idiota qualsiasi, ecco chi.»  
«Da quell’odioso di mio fratello e dalla sua geisha personale non ci vado, e non dovresti andarci nemmeno tu e poi per che cosa? Natale, ma che ridicolaggine. Il Natale è per gli idioti» replicò in tono infantile e chiudendosi in un mutismo taciturno.  
«Ecco» sbottò John, cacciando a forza i regali dentro al sacco. «E adesso so se mi hai fatto un regalo oppure no, cosa che mi domando ormai da un mese. Ad ogni modo il tuo è questo» gli disse prima di afferrare un piccolo pacco di forma rettangolare e lanciarglielo malamente contro. «Ah e prima che tu possa dedurre che cos’è, oh immenso genio, è un libro sull’apicoltura. Dato che sembra esser diventata la tua nuova fissazione, pensavo di poterti far felice perché sai, sono talmente scemo d’aver voluto fare un regalo alla persona più importante della mia vita. Ma come non detto, tanto lo sapevo di non contare niente per te. E non ti preoccupare, io e Rosie togliamo subito il disturbo.»  
«Joh…»  
«Buon Natale, stronzo.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, sparì al piano di sopra. A Sherlock sembrò di vederlo tornare un’ora più tardi con in braccio una Rosie Watson tutta felice e ben coperta, ma di neanche questo fu sicuro. Tutto quel che sapeva per certo era che non lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo. Aveva semplicemente lasciato Baker Street e mentre se ne stava lì che rimuginava sul fatto che non succedesse mai niente di buono a Natale, gli parve quasi d’aver visto una delle campanelle che decoravano l’abete, iniziare a suonare. Non ci diede peso, doveva esser stata una corrente d’aria.  
   
   
   
 

*

   
 

 

Si era rintanato nel palazzo mentale, ma da quanto tempo ci stesse non lo sapeva. L’ultima cosa che era sicuro d’aver visto era la sagoma di John che scendeva di corsa le scale del 221b di Baker Street con Rosie in braccio. Da quel momento in avanti la realtà aveva assunto contorni assai strani. La sola cosa di cui era certo riguardava il soggiorno. Era diverso dal solito, più spoglio e triste. Il fuoco del camino si era spento, la stessa cosa era successa all’albero di Natale, alle lampade e persino ai lampioni giù in strada. Sherlock evitò di spaventarsi o di allarmarsi, era un uomo profondamente razionale e la sua mente gli suggerì che doveva esserci stato un qualche blackout. E per qualche istante credette d’avere ragione, salvo poi scartare l’ipotesi. C’era dell’altro, a inquietarlo. Un freddo innaturale e anche degli strani rumori provenienti dal piano di sotto e che gli sembrava d’aver sentito fin da che era rincasato. Era un qualcosa di diverso dallo scricchiolino del legno tipico delle case più vecchie, era invece molto metallico. Se avesse lasciato vagare l’immaginazione, questa gli avrebbe suggerito che era il tintinnio di pesanti catene trascinate con fatica su per i gradini. Ma era un’ipotesi assurda, del tutto improbabile. A meno che non si trattasse di uno scherzo, ma in quel caso sarebbe dovuto essere Halloween. Questa invece era la notte di Natale. Possibile che invece fosse un ladro? Magari un topo d’appartamento che approfittava delle case non abitate per svuotarle dei rispettivi averi? La prospettiva era assai più plausibile. Non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a catturarlo, certo doveva essere davvero un idiota per aver deciso di rubare in casa dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Beh, chiunque fosse l’avrebbe steso prima di subito. Ne era più che sicuro.  
 

Quel rumore di catene andò intensificandosi e assieme a esso percepì anche un fruscio, come di vestiti. Non riusciva a dedurre altro, non sentiva nessun tipo di camminata, alcun passo particolare. Non un respiro pesante. Solitamente deduceva altezza e peso dei clienti da come salivano le scale, ma in questo caso non aveva nessun appiglio. Il che lo spaventava parecchio. E se fosse stato armato? La sola pistola che avevano la tenevano in alto nell’armadio di Sherlock, dove Rosie non si sarebbe potuta avvicinare, ma non aveva il tempo necessario per andarla a prendere. Avrebbe dovuto giocare d’astuzia, prendendolo di sorpresa. Quindi si levò di scatto dalla poltrona e indietreggiò di un passo, nascondendosi nell’ombra. Evitò di esporsi al cono di luce che filtrava dalla finestra perché sebbene non ci fossero luminarie lungo tutta la via, il brillare della luna che spuntava tra nuvole cariche di neve, era sufficiente a chiarire i contorni di mobili e oggetti. Facendo in fretta, si sistemò appena dietro il divano e aspettò in silenzio. Quello che credeva sarebbe successo tuttavia non accadde, il parquet non scricchiolò in corrispondenza dell’ultimo gradino e la porta non cigolò. Il che era impossibile. Conosceva quella casa a memoria e sapeva tutti i rumori che il pavimento faceva. Se là fuori ci fosse stato qualcuno che camminava, le assi di legno si sarebbero certamente mosse sotto al peso di chiunque. Dandosi coraggio Sherlock chiuse appena gli occhi, inspirando a fondo, ma quando li riaprì vide qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Un qualcosa che lo spaventò tanto da farlo sobbalzare per la paura. La maniglia non si era abbassata, ma la porta si stava aprendo da sola e questa volta non avrebbe potuto dare la colpa a una corrente d’aria. Lì a pochi metri da lui, sulla soglia del soggiorno c’era Mary Morstan. Ed era proprio lei, sebbene diversa in alcuni piccoli particolari. Anzitutto era  _evanescente_  ed era circondata da una nebbiolina sottile e impalpabile. Per quanto la parte più razionale del suo cervello si rifiutasse di accettarlo, il buon senso gli suggeriva che quello era un fantasma. Non poteva essere un’allucinazione, in passato ne aveva avute parecchie e i vari personaggi che gli apparivano erano diversi da ciò che ora si trovava di fronte. Scartò anche l’ipotesi che potesse essere un sogno particolarmente fantasioso o che il suo palazzo mentale fosse fuori controllo, non aveva assunto alcuna droga che giustificasse una cosa simile. E poi, perché mai avrebbe dovuto vedere la moglie di John con una pesante catena? Perché avrebbe dovuto vederla col volto scavato e magro? La ricordava diversamente e altrettanto diversamente la vedeva.

«Ciao, Sherlock.»  
«La morte non ti dona, Mary.»  
   
Fingeva noncuranza, lo faceva nonostante provasse ancora quel timore forte di chi non ha ben chiaro cosa stia succedendo. Era da sempre una persona controllata e razionale, ma quanto aveva di fronte lo stava mettendo seriamente in difficoltà. Che fosse del tutto impazzito? Che i sensi di colpa fossero tornati a fargli visita? E se si trattava invece della droga e non si fosse reso conto d’averla assunta? No, questo lo escludeva. Aveva giurato a John che non avrebbe preso mai più niente e che non un grammo di nessuna schifezza sarebbe entrato dalla porta del 221b, non adesso che lì ci viveva anche la piccola Rosie.  
«Tranquillo, non sei impazzito o drogato e il tuo non è un sogno, né un’allucinazione. Mi trovo davvero qui, beh, più o meno.» Un’allucinazione avrebbe detto lo stesso, come poteva esser certo che si trattasse di fantasmi? Dentro di sé sapeva che questa era l’unica spiegazione plausibile, ciononostante la sua vena logica gl’impediva di prender sul serio un’ipotesi del genere. La magia non era nulla se non l’invenzione di menti semplici, non in grado di spiegare fenomeni altrimenti chiari a uno scienziato o a un cervello illuminato.  
«Mh» mormorò Mary, con aria fintamente meditabonda e interrompendo volontariamente il flusso dei suoi pensieri «ma non eri tu a dire che dopo aver eliminato l’impossibile, quello che rimane, per quanto improbabile, dev’essere la verità? Cos’è, ora infrangi i tuoi stessi dettami?» In tutta risposta Sherlock sorrise, ma lo fece con un ghigno tirato e infastidito. La riconobbe proprio allora e non tanto grazie a un qualcosa che il fantasma aveva detto, quanto dalla maniera in cui aveva parlato. Aveva capito che non si trattava di un’allucinazione proprio da quel sentimento che provava, era di fastidio alla bocca dello stomaco, come d’imbarazzo. Lo stesso che spesso gli era capitato di dover soffocare quando Mary era ancora in vita. Era lei, ne era sicuro. Aveva lo stesso modo di fare pungente e sarcastico, mostrava intelligenza persino da morta. Un’illusione sarebbe stata capace di tanto? Si domandò, rispondendosi che no, nemmeno nelle sue più realistiche fantasie riusciva a ritrarla così precisamente sarcastica. Solitamente, al contrario, il suo subconscio aveva la tendenza ad addolcirle il carattere in una maniera che non le era mai appartenuta davvero.  
«Quindi saresti un fantasma?» le chiese, indugiando appena sulla parola giusta da usare. Non era un esperto in materia, per la prima volta in vita sua detestava non saperne su un argomento che comunque non gli era mai interessato. Se Mary fosse stata un pianeta, per esempio, avrebbe odiato non saperne del sistema solare.  
«Lo dici come se fosse una brutta cosa. I fantasmi esistono, mio caro. Mai visto Belfagor? Il fantasma del  _Louvre_? E dove credi che Charles Dickens abbia preso ispirazione per il suo Canto di Natale?»  
«Perché sei qui?» Sì, era una domanda stupida e di certo un genio del suo calibro avrebbe potuto chiederle ben altro. Aveva la possibilità di sapere cosa c’era nell’aldilà e di rispondere a tutti quei quesiti che l’umanità si poneva da secoli, ma l’unica cosa che sembrava importargli era il motivo di tutto quello.  
«Perché non vuoi finire come me, Sherlock, non lo vuoi davvero.»  
«Finire in che senso?»  
«Nel senso che se continuerai a comportarti in questo modo, le tue catene saranno più pesanti delle mie. Ti ho affidato mio marito e la mia bambina perché sapevo che solo tu saresti stato capace di amarli come meritavano, e invece ti trovo qui a trascorrere il Natale da solo. Dov’è John e dov’è Rosie? Perché non sei con loro?» Nonostante la sua fosse una precisa domanda, non gli pareva che fosse lì per cercare un risposta. Dal suo tono di voce era chiaro che quella era una precisa accusa. E lui non sapeva che cosa dire, perché non esisteva alcun valido motivo dietro alla sua ricerca di solitudine. Non ce n’era neanche uno e Sherlock ben lo sapeva. Eppure e nonostante sapesse che darle ragione era la scelta più onesta, s’impuntò sostenendo invece che ne aveva moltissime. Ovviamente, lei non rinunciò a controbattere e ora lo additava con una sincerità che mai aveva usato quando era in vita. Lo faceva adesso e con il volto scavato e pallido, dalle cui pieghe trapelava un tenue sorriso. Aveva le espressioni tirate e cariche di un’amarezza palpabile, allo stesso modo di come si percepiva il suo sguardo, ora puntato lontano a fissare chissà dove. Si era accomodata in poltrona, ma se si prestava attenzione si notava che non stava realmente seduta. Aleggiava invece a qualche centimetro, le sue gambe attraversavano i cuscini mentre le catene, aggrovigliate sul tappeto, di tanto in tanto tintinnavano. C’era una strana luce in quegli occhi grigiastri e uno stupore che non era certo di sapere da dove provenisse. Sherlock si ritrovò a pensare che, dalla maniera in cui la vedeva guardarsi attorno, stesse tentando di ricordare il 221b per come lo aveva conosciuto. Una casa sorridente, allegra, sempre piena di persone e di cose da fare. Questo posto buio e tetro, carico di un freddo che gelava fin dentro le ossa non era per nulla ospitale.  
«Dimmi un po’» se ne uscì, pensierosa «è qui che cresci mia figlia?»  
«Io non cresco tua figlia, Mary» le rispose facendosi avanti e permettendo a quel cono di luce che filtrava attraverso i vetri, di avvolgerlo completamente. «Aiuto John a prendersi cura di lei, che è diverso. Il padre è lui e non io, noi non stiamo insieme e mi stupisce che sia proprio tu a farmi discorsi del genere. Sembri Mrs Hudson!» esplose, nervoso. Era stanco di tutto quello, stufo di sentirsi continuamente dire che sarebbero stati una bella coppia. Certo che lo sarebbero stati, lui era il primo a crederlo ma ciò non cambiava lo stato delle cose.  
«Dovresti stare con John, con i tuoi amici, con la tua famiglia.»  
«Che cos’è un lampo di generosità, il tuo? Sei venuta qui perché sei preoccupata per me? Davvero, Mary? E dovrei credere che mi stai spingendo tra le sue braccia? È di tuo marito che stiamo parlando oppure sei talmente presa ad atteggiarti a quella santa madre e moglie premurosa che hai sempre creduto di essere, che te ne sei dimenticata?» Di nuovo aveva sputando fuori le proprie parole in maniera velenosa e che, forse, lei neanche meritava di sentire. Si trattava pur sempre di una donna morta molto giovane e in modo tragico, la madre di una stupenda bambina dagli occhi blu e con una cascata di ricci biondi. Avrebbe dovuto mostrare pietà e ringraziare la sua generosità, apprezzare il suo desiderio di vedere felici che le persone che aveva amato in vita. Voleva che qualcuno che si occupasse di loro insomma. E fu quasi sul punto di scusarsi quando lei tornò a fronteggiarlo, le espressioni amareggiate di poco prima avevano lasciato posto a una rabbia feroce.  
«Non m’importa ciò che pensi di me» sbraitò, agitando le catene «e se tu fossi intelligente quanto ti vanti di essere, allora sapresti che ti ho voluto bene davvero. Ma se preferisci vedermi come una bastarda egoista, allora diciamo che sto pensando soltanto a mia figlia e alla felicità che merita e che di te non me ne importa niente. Va bene così?»  
«Io… stai sprecando il fiato, anche se andassi da lui non cambierebbe niente. John ama ancora te e se un giorno dovesse rifarsi una vita sarà senz’altro con una donna che lui crederà poter prendere il tuo posto. Per me non c’è spazio, non in quel senso.» Era un bel discorso, del quale era fermamente convinto ma la verità non risiedeva esattamente tra quelle parole. Sherlock aveva paura e temeva di non poter essere abbastanza, era convinto che il paragone che John avrebbe fatto senz’altro con sua moglie, non avrebbe retto. Mary aveva tanti difetti, moltissimi a dire il vero. Aveva un’indole individualista che l’aveva portata a mentire e a fuggire, spingendola a non cercare rifugio in una famiglia che per lei avrebbe fatto di tutto. Un sostegno che Sherlock aveva invece imparato a trovare. Dopo il suo ritorno dal mondo dei morti, si era ripromesso che non l’avrebbe più tagliato fuori e così aveva fatto, condividendo con lui tutto quanto. Mary non c’era mai riuscita e, per quanto lo desiderasse, il suo spirito auto-conservatore aveva sempre prevalso. Però aveva amato profondamente e si era prodigata per essere la moglie ideale, era una donna in gamba e talentuosa e che John aveva amato davvero. Lui l’aveva scelta, sposata anche e Sherlock non poteva proprio dimenticarlo.  
«Questa è divertente» rise, agitando le catene che ballonzolarono sotto ai suoi piedi. «Tu ti senti intimorito da me? Tu? Tu che al mio matrimonio sei stato molto più al centro dell’attenzione di quanto lo sia stata io che, pensa un po’, ero la sposa. Sherlock, John è sempre stato con te e non sai quanto mi costi ammetterlo. Anche quando siete stati separati, lui pensava di continuo a dov’eri e a cosa stavi facendo o a come trovare una scusa per raggiungerti. E nonostante i suoi ridicoli tentativi di negare che gli mancavi, io me ne accorgevo. Delle volte mi domandavo con chi si sentisse sposato per davvero.»  
«Questo non significa nulla, lui era drogato di adrenalina e io ero il suo spacciatore. Era per questo che mi cercava. E se stai insinuando che John amasse me invece di te, allora ti stai sbagliando di grosso. Ti ha sposato per una ragione e per quello stesso motivo non ha mai fatto niente per dimostrarmi che volesse costruire un qualcosa con me.»  
«Sai cosa penso, invece?» gli domandò, ridendo amaramente «che è ridicolo il fatto che accusi gli altri di guardare, ma non osservare e poi cadi in quello stesso errore.»  
«E questo dovrebbe significare?»  
«Oh, niente» s’affrettò a rispondere. «O meglio, lo comprenderai da te, ma non per mie parole. Io sono qui per annunciarti la venuta di tre spiriti che ti faranno visita stanotte. Ti consiglio di» ma invece che proseguire oltre indugiò per un istante o due. Sembrava indecisa su quello che aveva da dire, durò un attimo e le ragioni di quel tentennamento gli parvero incomprensibili. Subito infatti si riprese. «Ti consiglio di dar loro retta.»  
«Aspetta, spiegati.»  
«Tre spiriti, Sherlock.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, il fantasma di Mary Morstan sparì oltre la porta. Precipitarsi al piano di sotto fu tutto inutile. Lei già era scomparsa.  
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Crawford Street è una strada non troppo lontana da Baker Street. Non so se ci sia un edicolante da quelle parti, ma essendo una zona molto frequentata e piena di negozi, l’ho trovato verosimile.
> 
> La storia ricalca (anche per struttura) il Christmas Carol di Charles Dickens, del quale è una versione semplificata. Mantiene i punti fondamentali, con però alcune differenze e diversi personaggi omessi. Per quel che riguarda l’aspetto degli spiriti mi rifaccio a: “Il Canto di Natale di Topolino”, in cui i fantasmi assumono fattezze di personaggi Disney. Qui assumeranno invece quelli degli attori della serie. All’inizio di ogni capitolo è presente una citazione, tutte provengono dal suddetto racconto mentre alcuni passaggi, i dialoghi soprattutto, sono ripresi (qui come nei prossimi capitoli) dalla versione cinematografica del 2009 e dal Canto di Natale di Topolino.
> 
> Questa storia partecipa a un evento del gruppo "Johnlock is the way, and Freebatch of course", ringrazio ChiaFreebatch che mi ha permesso di pubblicare il primo capitolo della mia storia qui su Efp prima che il file venisse pubblicato nel gruppo.


	2. Il primo dei tre spiriti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Così come preannunciato da Mary, Sherlock riceve la visita del primo spirito il quale lo condurrà nel passato mostrandogli chi era prima di scegliere la solitudine.

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Era una strana figura, un che tra il bambino ed il vecchio.  
>  Per un'arcana lontananza pareva ridotto alle proporzioni infantili.  
>  Aveva canuti i capelli, fluenti sul collo e giù per le spalle;  
>  ma non una ruga sul viso anzi il rigoglio più fresco.   
>  Portava una tunica candidissima stretta alla vita da una cintura lucente.  
>  In mano teneva un ramoscello di verde agrifoglio;  
>  e, per uno strano contrasto a cotesto emblema invernale,  
>  avea la tunica tutta adorna di fiori d'estate. 

   
 

 

  
   
   
Mentre saliva le scale, Sherlock non fece troppa fatica a capire che qualcuno occupava il soggiorno. Non fu necessario sollevare lo sguardo, il gran chiarore che inondava l’appartamento si sarebbe percepito persino a occhi chiusi. E fu proprio quello a spingerlo a convincersi che si trattava per davvero dello spirito che gli era stato annunciato. Non che la visita di Mary gli avesse fatto venire dei dubbi, al contrario era tutto molto ovvio (per quanto assurdo). Non appena ebbe raggiunto il corridoio si fermò però a pochi passi dalla porta. Era come se temesse soltanto l’idea di fare anche soltanto un metro in più, preferendo il guardarsi attorno in un tentativo di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Camino e lampade continuavano a essere spenti, così come l’abete decorato e i lampioni. Eppure ogni cosa brillava di una luce accecante. Non impiegò molto a dedurre che la causa proveniva dal centro del soggiorno, occupato ora da una figura alta e slanciata. Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa o perlomeno smettere di fissarlo, ma la verità era che non aveva idea di come affrontare la situazione: era tutto talmente fuori dall’ordinario d’aver sorpreso persino lui. Sherlock era abituato alle stranezze, ma i casi che gli venivano sottoposti, per quanto bizzarri, nascondevano sempre l’opera di un essere umano. Ladri, assassini, calamità naturali e delle volte persino animali i quali, volontariamente o meno, mettevano in atto una serie fatti che lo portavano poi a interessarsi del caso. Delle volte il divertimento stava anche nel far comprendere all’idiota di turno che la magia non esisteva, che era soltanto la ragione a vincere e che anche il fatto più inspiegabile nasconde le insidie di una mente umana o di un fatto fortuito. In simili occasioni, Sherlock amava lanciarsi in accorati monologhi sull’inutilità del folclore e del misticismo, ed era proprio John a starlo a sentire. Lui a ribattere, rimproverandolo di vedere le cose in maniera troppo razionale. Ma quella era una faccenda di fantasmi, niente di ciò a cui stava assistendo aveva radici nella scienza e non riusciva a concepirlo, né ad accettarlo. Sherlock era uno scienziato, un pensatore, un uomo che aveva fatto della logica l’origine dei ragionamenti che faceva. Come poteva sperare di capirci qualcosa? Ma soprattutto cos’avrebbe dovuto fare per uscire da quella situazione? Mary non gli aveva dato alcun indizio su questo.  
   
  
Stravolto da quelle domande, la sua mente prese a vagare aggrappandosi a un ricordo. In apparenza niente di quanto stava pensando aveva un senso, ma era l’unica spiegazione che era riuscito a trovare. Chiuse gli occhi e vide un se stesso di non molto tempo prima, che s’arrendeva di fronte all’evidenza d’essere innamorato. Proprio lui che era cresciuto convincendosi che diventare una macchina senza sentimenti fosse la cosa migliore, era stato costretto ad ammettere di provarne. Quanto stava vivendo non era poi tanto diverso, la magia era irrazionale proprio come l’amore. Forse avevano una matrice in comune, magari la loro credenza era nutrita dalle stesse meccaniche. In entrambi i casi il motore era la fede, il credere ciecamente in qualcosa che non si sa spiegare ma che si pensa possa esserci. E poi anche fiducia e devozione. Sì, la magia era devozione proprio come lo era il suo amore per John Watson. Era veramente così? Non lo sapeva e il suo problema era che niente di tutto quello aveva una natura scientifica, non era una formula chimica o matematica, ma soltanto follia. Proprio per questo, a un certo punto, smise di porsi ulteriori domande. Non era il momento più adatto per riflettere visto che lo spirito che lo fissava. In un pensiero molto poco razionale, Sherlock Holmes dovette ammettere di essere terribilmente spaventato. Dopotutto, pareva umano anche lui.  
   
  
Quando la luce svanì, le stanze ripiombarono nel buio, permettendogli di scrutare la figura che aveva davanti. Il fantasma aveva sembianze a lui conosciute. Si trattava di suo fratello Mycroft e gli somigliava tanto che, per un istante, aveva avuto paura che fosse morto realmente e nessuno gliel’avesse osato dire. Si ricredette e gli fu sufficiente il dare una rapida occhiata allo spirito. Ne aveva sì assunto le fattezze e parlava certamente con la stessa voce, ma era chiaro che fosse una persona del tutto diversa. Lo rivedeva nel taglio del viso, nella postura e nell’abito indossato, ma allo stesso tempo, di Mycroft, non vedeva proprio nulla. C’era un’espressione diversa nascosta tra le pieghe del suo volto, una di un tipo che suo fratello non era solito assumere nemmeno nelle più rare occasioni.  
«Io sono lo spirito del Natale passato» enunciò e aveva un qualcosa di solenne nell’atteggiamento. In quello forse, almeno un pochino, suo fratello glielo ricordò. La differenza sostanziale stava nello sguardo, Mycroft non era mai realmente indifferente o distaccato a ciò che lo circondava. Era abile a nascondersi, ma di sicuro non era una persona fredda. Oltretutto, aveva tutta una sua maniera di guardarlo, una che era in grado di farlo sentire al pari di un bambino di cinque anni che l’aveva appena combinata grossa. Niente di tutto questo apparteneva all’essere con il quale stava già parlando.  
«Passato da quanto?»  
«Del tuo passato, e ora avvicinati e vieni con me» gli disse lo spirito. Aveva agito di forza e, senza indugiare, se l’era tirato dietro verso la finestra che s’aprì come d’incanto. Voleva uscire da lì? Beh, doveva essersi dimenticato che non aveva le ali. Per essere un qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo in chissà che cosa, non sembrava molto sveglio.  
«Ma io sono un mortale, se esco dalla finestra mi sfracellerò al suolo.»  
«Lascia che io ti tocchi qui.» Dopo che ebbe detto questo gli si fece vicino, appoggiandogli una mano sul petto. «Ora riuscirai a volare» sussurrò e, qualche istante più tardi, un calore intenso prendeva possesso delle sue membra. La sensazione era insolita, tanto potente che sembrava volergli far esplodere il cuore. Preso dal panico, Sherlock inspirò a pieni polmoni incamerando più ossigeno possibile. L’aria frizzava nelle vene e il cuore batteva svelto, respirare era diventato faticoso e oltretutto c’era anche quel vento, carico di neve, che non fece altro se non peggiorare la situazione facendolo rabbrividire. Fu soltanto dopo che ebbe ripreso coscienza di sé, che percepì una leggerezza mai provata prima prendere possesso del suo corpo. Fu questa a permettergli di librarsi nell’aria, a far sembrare la sua anima ben più lieve di quanto in realtà non fosse. Mai si era sentito tanto in pace con se stesso e sarebbe rimasto così per sempre se non che, da un istante all’altro, la sensazione di benessere scomparve. Lo spirito l’aveva afferrato per un braccio ed era scattato fuori dalla finestra. Lo stava facendo davvero, si disse mentre spiava la Londra sottostante: stava volando.  
«Che c’è? Hai paura, Sherlock Holmes? Credevo ti piacesse osservare il mondo dall’alto.» Ma lui non si azzardò a dir nulla, limitandosi a stringere con più forza il braccio a cui s’era aggrappato. Neppure si preoccupò di riflettere sul fatto che gli spiriti avrebbero dovuto essere incorporei, tentò solamente di scacciare la paura che provava. Che fosse semplice più a dirsi che a farsi, questa era davvero tutta un’altra faccenda.  
   
  
A un certo punto di quello strano viaggio, senza sapere dove stessero andando, Sherlock si ritrovò a guardare di sotto. E mentre sorvolava il Tamigi, osservandone lo scorrere lento, si rese conto di quanto la sua città riuscisse a essere magnifica da qualsiasi angolazione la si guardasse. Oh, amava Londra. In effetti la conosceva, e adorava, in qualsiasi punto. Ma quella era la prima volta che ne ammirava i tetti sporcati di neve e che notava aspetti a cui solitamente non faceva caso, come le luci dorate che illuminavano le strade, i cantori agli angoli delle vie che intonavano cori natalizi e poi le campane che suonavano per la messa della sera. Vedeva le persone e gli sembravano felici, il che era ridicolo perché lui detestava la gente e le loro chiacchiere vuote. E poi si era detto convinto di odiare il Natale, e non aveva di sicuro cambiato idea. Possibile che fosse il volo a mutare la prospettiva delle cose oppure era la magia che, pian piano, iniziava a entrargli dentro? Non riuscì a trovare realmente una risposta, perché poco dopo il viaggio finì e lui si ritrovò faccia a terra nella neve.  
  
  
«Dove mi hai portato?» chiese, ma lo spirito non gli rispose e si limitò a indicargli una grande casa che sorgeva poco avanti a loro. Soltanto in quel frangente e dopo che ebbe sollevato lo sguardo, la riconobbe: era Musgrave, in tutta la sua bellezza. Non c’era mai più stato, nemmeno dopo che i ricordi si erano fatti consistenti. Mycroft lo aveva anche invitato ad andarci una volta o due, secondo lui avrebbe fatto bene a entrambi, ma Sherlock si era semplicemente rifiutato. Detestava il solo sentire pronunciare quel nome e invece adesso era proprio lì, nel luogo che avrebbe voluto poter cancellare dalla faccia della terra e che non riusciva a non trovare meraviglioso. La villa aveva un’ampia facciata, un vialetto e persino lo steccato. C’era una ghirlanda di pungitopo appesa alla porta, una di un tipo simile a quella che stava agganciata al portone del 221b di Baker Street. Fuori, accanto all’uscio, una catasta di legna faceva bella mostra di sé mentre lucine colorate erano state sistemate di modo da poter illuminare i contorni delle finestre. La neve stava ovunque attorno a loro, persino sul tetto dal quale di tanto in tanto cadeva in un franare lieve. Qualcuno doveva essersi divertito a giocare, dedusse notando un paio di fortini ai due lati opposti del giardino. A catturare la sua attenzione fu però un pupazzo di neve, era alto quasi quanto lui, aveva un aspetto minaccioso e tanto che sembrava esser stato sistemato lì per far da guardia al cancelletto. Sherlock non lo credeva spaventoso, al contrario lo trovava semplicemente magnifico. Portava un cappellone rattoppato sopra la testa, aveva un ghigno storto e c’era una benda al posto dell’occhio sinistro. A dargli l’aspetto di un vero pirata era però la sciabola, una di plastica orrenda ma che su di lui faceva un gran effetto. Un pupazzo di neve pirata, pensò stirando un sorriso. Geniale.  
«Puoi avvicinarti» lo invitò lo spirito con fare pacato. Aveva sicuramente fatto caso al suo indugiare molto più del necessario e con altrettanta certezza doveva aver intuito i suoi timori. Sherlock quasi aveva paura a muovere un solo muscolo, credeva che tutto quanto potesse svanire da un momento all’altro e ricercava nell’immobilità l’illusione che ogni cosa potesse stare così com’era. Perché se c’era stato un attimo in cui aveva detestato l’idea di trovarsi lì, adesso invece non vedeva l’ora di guardare oltre quei vetri.  
«Sono i tuoi ricordi e tu sei qui esattamente per questo.» Incoraggiato dalle sue parole, mosse quindi dei passi in avanti, prima con lentezza e poi con maggior rapidità. Una certa fretta s’impossessò di lui nell’attimo stesso in cui vide la propria chioma riccioluta spuntare tra le altre teste. Era lui da bambino, proprio lui. Esattamente lui. L’atmosfera che lo circondava era invitante e proprio per questo si ritrovò a esserne sorpreso, non ricordava un clima tanto piacevole a casa dei suoi genitori. Il camino era acceso, la tavola era apparecchiata, c’era agrifoglio e vischio ovunque e poi ancora un enorme albero di Natale e, sotto di esso, tanti regali uno sopra l’altro. Vide i suoi genitori sorridere come non ricordava avessero mai fatto, erano intenti a chiacchierare con mamma e papà Trevor, seduti accanto a loro. Facendo vagare lo sguardo scorse invece i suoi nonni assieme allo zio Rudy. Da un altro lato, invece, non molto lontani, Victor ed Eurus parlottavano tra loro fitto fitto. Nel guardarli giocare insieme, apparentemente spensierati, un dolore acuto gli trapassò il petto. Un brivido corse giù lungo la schiena, facendogli avere un mancamento. Gli occhi presero a bruciare al punto che non riusciva più a tenerli aperti. Averli a poca distanza fu doloroso. La realtà era che ancora faticava a scendere a patti col fatto che quell’orrore fosse accaduto per davvero. Guardava Victor e non poteva non pensare al teschio di bambino trovato da John in quel pozzo; lo vedeva e non riusciva a impedire agli occhi di pizzicare. Era uno stupido e lasciarsi andare in quel modo non sarebbe servito a niente, di certo non lo avrebbe riportato in vita.  
«Perché? Perché mi fai questo, spirito?»  
«Io non sto facendo nulla, ti mostro ciò che è stato.»  
«Non è reale, non è reale» ripeté, afflosciandosi a terra e crollando tra la neve soffice. Il suo tentativo di convincersi finì però per portare a galla tutti quei pensieri che aveva tentato di cancellare. Perché non riusciva a portare quel peso da solo, non più. Con John ne aveva parlato, ma mai approfonditamente. Non gli aveva permesso di capire quanto grande fosse il suo dolore e adesso si sentiva uno stupido e un egoista, perché non stava pensando a nient’altri che a se stesso. Lo guardò un’altra volta, ma immediatamente distolse il volto. Voleva scordasi della triste fine del piccolo Victor Trevor e della sua instabile sorella, e voleva farlo per sempre.  
«Non nasconderti dal tuo passato, Sherlock Holmes» disse lo spirito con fare saggio «non sei venuto per tua sorella e nemmeno per il tuo amico Barbarossa, ma per quel bambino che adesso suona il violino in piedi sopra a un tavolo. Ma forse quello che sta per succedere ti aiuterà.» Non capì subito che cosa volesse dire, se ne rese conto soltanto qualche istante più tardi. Nella casa stava succedendo qualcosa o, meglio, qualcuno che prima mancava all’appello era arrivato. Mycroft, dedusse premendo il naso contro le finestre. Era l’unica persona a non essere presente e tanto che sulle prime non gli aveva nemmeno dato troppa importanza. All’epoca suo fratello doveva avere circa quattordici anni, il che significava che era stato via per la scuola. Un fatto come un altro insomma. [1] Per quale motivo, invece, il suo arrivo gli parve la cosa più importante del mondo?  
   
  
«Mickey.» Ad aver gridato era stato lui, il piccolo Sherlock Holmes. Lo aveva fatto con una voce sottile e acuta, tipica dei bambini di quell’età. Era stupefacente e non tanto perché poteva vedersi materialmente, ma perché c’erano aspetti della sua infanzia che aveva del tutto rimosso. Fisicamente era così come ricordava che fosse, alto per un bambino di sette anni, molto vivace, magro e con tanti capelli ricci. Eppure c’era un qualcosa di differente, soprattutto nei modi di fare. Era felice, davvero felice. C’era gioia ovunque, in lui. Nello sguardo, nel sorriso, nella maniera eccitata che aveva di raccontare le cose, ma anche in quella più semplice e naturale d’abbracciare un fratello. Per quanto ci si sforzasse, non ricordava d’aver mai stretto Mycroft in quel modo, non con un trasporto tanto sincero. E ancora più stupefacente era proprio suo fratello. Gli somigliava, ma soltanto vagamente. Ma le differenze non stavano tanto nel fisico grassoccio che deformava in parte i suoi lineamenti, risiedeva più che altro nelle espressioni. Quel Mycroft era meno torvo, meno ingrigito e di certo non turbato dalla preoccupazione. Nemmeno lui doveva aver avuto una vita facile, pensò in un lampo e sorprendendosi quasi se ne fosse reso conto soltanto allora.  
«Temevo di fare tardi, la neve ha bloccato tutta la regione. Ho percorso gli ultimi metri a piedi, sono sicuro d’aver perso almeno cinque chili.»  
«Oh, sarà così» disse il piccolo se stesso con convinzione «ma ora devi assolutamente sentirmi suonare, lo devi proprio. Ho imparato un’altra sonata. Il maestro ha detto che sono sorprendente, ha usato proprio queste parole: “Holmes, lei è sorprendentemente bravo” ha detto. E lo sai che ho letto un libro intero? Erano mille pagine. Parlava di navi, noioso. Ma c’erano tante parole che non conoscevo. E lo sai che il papà di Victor gli ha comprato una tartaruga? È davvero brutta, ma è interessante vedere quello che fa. Ieri siamo stati tutto il pomeriggio a fissarla. Ha inghiottito una foglia di lattuga per intero, pazzesco. E ho chiesto alla mamma se me ne prendeva una anche a me, ma ha detto di no e allora ho chiesto un cane, ma papà ha l’allergia. Uffa. E lo sai che ho chiesto a Babbo Natale un microscopio? Credi che me lo porterà? Credi che lo farà, eh, Mycroft? Io spero di sì, quest’anno ho fatto il bravo e non vedo proprio perché non dovrei averne uno. Mr Taylor dice che sono troppo piccolo per fare esperimenti, ma io dico che è lui ad avere un cervello invisibile a occhio nudo.»  
   
  
Era davvero lui quel bambino? Perché tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto a guadarlo, non fece altro che chiederselo. Se non fosse stato per i capelli ricci probabilmente avrebbe detto di no, che doveva trattarsi di un altro. Il sentirsi tanto libero di mostrare quello che provava e l’essere così poco preoccupato dell’effetto che avrebbe potuto avere sugli altri, erano comportamenti che avevano smesso d’appartenergli. Lo Sherlock del futuro, quello degli anni a venire (quello che era tutt’oggi), si sentiva costantemente in dovere d’eliminare i sentimenti, di cancellare le emozioni e soffocarle al punto da non far capire a nessuno d’essere sensibile. Mycroft sosteneva che era la sua memoria di Eurus, lui invece ribatteva con forza che era nato così e che così era sempre stato. Ma adesso non ne era più tanto sicuro. Soltanto poche ore prima avrebbe risposto a chiunque glielo avesse domandato, che non aveva mai provato felicità per il Natale, per l’amicizia o l’affetto dei suoi cari. Eppure eccolo lì, a sette anni o poco più. Tutto preso a parlare di Babbo Natale e delle renne, che erano tanto intelligenti da riuscire persino a parlare. Sette anni e abbracciava suo fratello con slancio. Sette anni e usava parole come: uffa. Era un bambino normale in tutto e per tutto, forse molto vivace e parecchio intelligente, ma normale. E no, non riusciva a smettere di guardarsi, né di credere a quanto stava vedendo. Fu allora che successe e proprio mentre vedeva quel piccolo se stesso intonare una sonata facile di Mozart. Una lacrima. Una soltanto, scesa senza una ragione apparente e con mille motivi per farlo. Pianse in silenzio e lo fece per Victor che sarebbe morto di lì a sei mesi e per una sorella che a stento ricordava d’avere, e pianse anche per il segreto di Mycroft e il dolore che i suoi genitori avevano provato, ma soprattutto pianse per quel se stesso che da allora in avanti sarebbe radicalmente cambiato.  
  
  
«Lo vedi?» disse lo spirito, ma no lui non lo guardava. Non voleva più farlo. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e li teneva testardamente serrati. «Non sei sempre stato così, un tempo sapevi amare e sapevi godere dell’amore che ricevevi. Quello che ti è successo è stata una tragedia, ma le scelte che hai fatto sono state tue e di nessun altro. Non biasimare i tuoi fratelli, incolpa soltanto te stesso.» A quel punto lo scenario mutò, Musgrave era sparita e con lei erano scomparsi anche i regali e le grida festose. Non era più seduto sulla neve fresca, ma in un vicolo buio. Lì, appoggiato a un cassonetto dei rifiuti, riconobbe se stesso a nemmeno vent’anni. Il braccio scoperto e un ago in vena, in volto un aspetto trasandato e malsano.  
«Buon Natale, Mr Holmes!» esclamò quello Sherlock con finta allegria. L’istinto gli disse di farsi avanti e aiutarlo, ma oltre a sapere che non sarebbe servito a niente fu lo spirito che, di nuovo, lo portò via. Da un altro Sherlock. Uno che se ne stava in piedi davanti alla finestra del soggiorno, là nel 221b di Baker Street. Uno che teneva un violino stretto tra le dita di una mano e che si mordeva le labbra. Uno che si rigirava un pacchettino nella tasca dei pantaloni da ore, e che non aveva avuto ancora il coraggio di tirar fuori. Ricordava quella notte, avevano dato una festicciola a casa. Erano venuti anche Molly e Lestrade e lui voleva cogliere l’occasione per dare il proprio regalo a John, uno stupendo e costosissimo orologio che aveva finito col non dargli, perché spaventato dall’idea che potesse non piacergli. Ora capiva che cosa lo spirito gli stava dicendo.  
«Hai sempre scelto la solitudine anche quando avevi attorno a te persone che ti volevano bene e farlo non ti ha provocato altro che dolore. Ciononostante, per te c’è ancora una speranza, Sherlock Holmes. Le persone che segretamente ami e che sarebbero pronte a fare altrettanto se tu glielo permettessi, non aspettano altri che te.» Poi, tutto scomparve e lui si ritrovò a Baker Street di nuovo. Solo e al buio.  
   
   
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Due parole su questo: tengo per buona la versione secondo la quale tra i due fratelli ci sono sette anni di differenza. Pertanto se Sherlock ne ha sette, Mycroft dovrebbe averne circa quattordici, a quell’età i ragazzi dovrebbero frequentare la “Secondary Education” che sono un po’ come le nostre scuole medie, ma considerando la sua intelligenza ho creduto potesse già andare al college.


	3. Il secondo dei tre spiriti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo esser stato a vedere i Natali passati, Sherlock riceve la visita del secondo spirito che lo porta a vedere quel presente dal quale sta fuggendo.

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Perché dubiti dei tuoi sensi?  
>  Perché un nonnulla basta a turbarli.
> 
>  

 

 

 L’ _attesa_  per la venuta del secondo spirito, per Sherlock, si stava rivelando meno noiosa del previsto. In effetti aveva altro per la testa e non pensava di certo ad annoiarsi, seduto in poltrona senza preoccuparsi troppo del contegno da mantenere, non fece che chiedersi di quale dei suoi parenti o conoscenti avrebbe avuto l’aspetto. Non che gliene importasse, era più che altro un modo per non lasciarsi andare allo sconforto e non pensare a ciò a cui aveva appena assistito. Si era trattato di un ricordo felice, questo era innegabile, eppure si sentiva lo stesso a pezzi. Aveva un’orribile sensazione al centro del petto, come se qualcuno gli avesse stretto il cuore e avesse deciso di strapparglielo via. Gli aveva fatto piacere rivedere la sua famiglia al completo ed era contento d’aver avuto la conferma d’esser stato in grado d’amare, ma Victor… non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Aveva amato davvero Victor, allo stesso modo di come un bambino ama il proprio compagno di giochi e probabilmente avrebbe continuato ad amarlo, se fosse sopravvissuto. Perderlo in quel modo lo aveva dilaniato tanto, da fargli addirittura dimenticare della sua esistenza. Questo non era giusto, non lo era nei confronti del pirata Barbarossa, il quale avrebbe meritato un posto nel suo palazzo mentale e non lo era nemmeno nei confronti di se stesso. Ed era furioso per esser stato tanto stupido e poi si odiava perché non faceva che contraddirsi. Era felice d’aver ricordato, ma al tempo stesso non avrebbe dovuto permettere a quello spirito di portarlo a Musgrave. Doveva dimenticare, ignorare d’esser stato capace di amare. Perché sì, c’era riuscito, in un tempo lontano e quando era solo un bambino ma lo aveva fatto. Aveva amato come faceva una persona qualunque. Come John. Ecco, aveva amato come John Watson amava sua figlia o come aveva amato Mary. E questo era incredibile, e stentava a crederci. Proprio lui che aveva fatto di tutto per convincersi di non provare sentimenti, aveva finalmente ritrovato la parte di sé delicata e sensibile. Forse, umano, lo era per davvero.  
   
  
Successe subito dopo che ebbe formulato quel pensiero. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, permise al proprio cervello di spegnersi e non rimuginare troppo e lasciò che il cuore facesse tutto quanto, almeno per una volta. Non ci mise molto. Quella confessione premeva talmente per voler uscire, che fu rapido e indolore. Giunse dopo pochi istanti e fu sconvolgente. Si sentiva felice, perché aveva capito di non essere anormale e adesso poteva addirittura sperare di riuscire in qualcosa di concreto. Sapeva già d’essere innamorato di John, ma si era convinto che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dimostrarlo o di viverlo come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro. Ora invece avrebbe potuto anche provare a confessarglielo, sebbene gli sembrasse un suicidio vero e proprio.  
«Dio, che idiota!» esclamò, ridendo e piangendo al tempo stesso. Si sentiva così scemo. Eppure era felice ed era libero di poter dire che sì, amava John Watson e lo amava da impazzire. Forse, sperò, non era troppo tardi per cambiare le cose.  
«Non lo è affatto.» A parlare era stata una voce potente, che aveva riverberato nel soggiorno del 221b in maniera innaturale. Sembrava l’eco di un cantore dentro una chiesa, era un suono ampio e solenne. Sherlock, che fino a quel momento era stato distratto dai propri pensieri, si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre poiché sconvolto da quanto stava vedendo. Casa sua era diversa e non soltanto per via della luce che splendeva di nuovo, non perché era piena di cibo dall’aspetto appetitoso, ma perché c’era un gigante proprio davanti al suo naso. Un gigante che non aveva idea di come riuscisse a stare in un soffitto tutto sommato piuttosto basso e che aveva l’aspetto di Mike Stamford. Sì, proprio lui, il medico del Barts responsabile dell’incontro suo e di John. L’uomo a cui Sherlock Holmes doveva tutto e che non aveva mai ringraziato a dovere. Il secondo spirito, quello del Natale presente, doveva aver assunto la sua forma. Anche se non ne vedeva la ragione. Aveva ricollegato le sembianze del primo spirito al fatto che fossero andati nel passato della famiglia Holmes mentre adesso, cosa poteva voler dire trovarsi davanti Mike? Non si prese la briga di domandarglielo, anche se avrebbe voluto. Invero, era troppo occupato a strabuzzare gli occhi e a non credere a niente di ciò che vedeva.  
«Perché dubiti dei tuoi sensi, minuscolo uomo?» gli chiese questi, addentando una coscia di pollo dall’aspetto gustoso che trangugiò in un sol boccone. Soltanto allora iniziò a notare le montagne di cibo che aveva davanti. C’era frutta secca, dolci ai canditi, un’enorme ciotola piena di pudding. E poi arrosto e patate in quantità. Non riusciva a crederci, era tutto talmente meraviglioso che preferì guardare e goderselo invece che farsi domande su come potesse essere possibile. Poi quasi il semplice ammirare lo avesse saziato, si ritrovò a guardare in alto. Il gigante lo stava spiando da dietro un paio di occhiali tondi. L’espressione paciosa di Mike Stamford era proprio là e se non fosse stato per la mole, avrebbe senz’altro creduto d’averlo davanti per davvero.  
«Questa notte è strana, dubito dei miei sensi perché un nonnulla basta a turbarli» rispose facendosi avanti con timidezza. «Spirito» enunciò poi a gran voce «non mi fido più di me stesso e delle mie capacità, ora so che la magia esiste non so più in cosa credere.»  
«Ma la magia non esiste, sciocco mortale» rispose lo spirito del Natale presente con aria divertita mentre la sua voce riecheggiava appena. Sembrava sul punto di ridere, come se avesse detto un’idiozia. Era così che si sentiva la gente quando li faceva sentire stupidi? Beh, non l’avrebbe fatto più perché era davvero orribile e non capiva che cosa quel mammut avesse da ridere.  
«Mi prendi in giro? E allora tu e il tuo amico? E Mary? Tutto questo cibo da dove credi che venga? Come può essersi materializzato?»  
«Se pensi che la magia sia spostare gli oggetti col pensiero, far apparire le cose o volare, allora sbagli, minuscolo esserino mortale. Il passato che hai visto, gli spiriti che hai incontrato e questo cibo che t’ingolosisce, ogni cosa proviene dal cuore. È il cibo dell’anima, Sherlock. Ti appare tanto splendente e appetitoso perché è fatto di quello stesso amore al quale tu ti sei chiuso.»  
«Io… io non capisco.»  
«Ma certo che non puoi, non ancora almeno.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, vide la mano del gigante allungarsi in sua direzione e quindi afferrarlo. L’istinto gli suggerì di fuggire, ma non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte e poi era impietrito e incapace di muovere un muscolo. Una volta che il gigante lo ebbe sollevato da terra, afferrandolo con le dita, costui scoperchiò il tetto e prese a camminare per le strade innevate di Londra. Questa volta, stretto com’era tra un pollice e un indice più grandi di lui, non si godette affatto il panorama.  
  
   
Per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi, era troppo spaventosa l’idea di essere tra le mani di un Mike Stamford alto quasi dieci metri o forse più. A dire la verità, fu decisamente una delle più brutte avventure della sua vita. Aveva temuto di scivolargli dalle dita da un momento e all’altro e per questo si era stretto a quel pollice meglio che poteva, impresa nella quale non era riuscito affatto dato che poco dopo si ritrovò a perdere la presa. Per sua fortuna erano già arrivati perché il gigante gli permise di scivolare a terra, depositandolo senza troppa grazia. Arrabbiato e rabbrividendo per via del contatto brusco con la neve bagnata, Sherlock si levò da dove era caduto ripulendosi il vestito. Strinse al meglio che poteva la cintura della vestaglia che indossava, pur sapendo che sarebbe servita a poco e quindi si ravvivò i capelli fradici. Quei dannati fantasmi non dovevano ricordarsi che erano in pieno inverno.  
«Il freddo che senti proviene da dentro di te» mormorò lo spirito e Sherlock lo detestò, stava iniziando seriamente a stancarsi di tutte quelle perle di saggezza. O forse a infastidirlo era il non essere, per una volta, colui che sapeva tutto e aveva sempre l’ultima parola. Non volle pensarci troppo e stava seriamente per dirgli di andare al diavolo, quando finalmente si rese conto di dove stavano. Era la villa che suo fratello possedeva e che si trovava in una delle zone residenziali più esclusive di Londra. Oh, l’avrebbe riconosciuta persino da cieco. Era davvero enorme e tanto che il viale che si srotolava appena dopo il cancello, doveva essere percorso per svariati minuti prima che si potesse intravvedere il portone d’ingresso. E una volta dentro, poi, la situazione non cambiava: decine di camere, una biblioteca, un sala cinematografia privata, stanzoni enormi e infine scalinate che conducevano ai piani superiori. Sherlock odiava quella casa, era troppo grande e troppo ricca di cose inutili come statue e armature medievali. Ovviamente era perfetta per Mycroft, lui adorava essere il re delle frivolezze.  
«Che cosa ci siamo venuti a fare qui?» sibilò, furente di rabbia. «Non ci voglio stare, portami via» ma le sue parole non sortirono alcun effetto, anzi il gigante stava ridendo di lui. Non soltanto non sembrava intenzionato a muoversi, ma lo vide stendersi a terra e quindi spiare all’interno. Dopo quasi un minuto di strepiti, si rese conto che i suoi stessi ordini parevano più che altro i capricci di un bambino, pertanto decise che arrendersi era la cosa migliore da fare. Non ci voleva stare, era vero, ma lamentarsi serviva a ben poco. Là dentro c’erano tutti gli invitati alla stupida festa di Natale organizzata dal suo stupido fratello e dal suo nuovo fidanzato (o geisha o chissà che altro erano quei due). Aveva litigato con John proprio perché si era rifiutato di andarci e non aveva cambiato idea in proposito, non del tutto almeno. Fu esattamente questo ciò di cui tentò di convincersi, o almeno ci provò perché mantenere quell’espressione arrabbiata stava diventando molto più difficile di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. E dal modo in cui lo spirito lo spiava, aveva anche la sensazione che fosse riuscito a leggergli dentro o a dedurlo in un qualche modo. Dubitava che i fantasmi avessero capacità deduttive, quindi doveva essere sempre quella faccenda della magia ovvero un argomento che si era imposto di non approfondire, aveva già troppe cose di cui preoccuparsi. Quindi no, non voleva avvicinarsi a John. Temeva che lo spirito gli mostrasse un qualcosa di spiacevole. Aveva paura di una qualche verità che ignorava, come il sapere che in realtà tutti quanti lo odiavano e che erano felici che non ci fosse.  
  
  
«Non devi avere paura del presente» tuonò il gigante, con voce pacata «devi imparare a conoscerlo, devi aprire gli occhi e il cuore e provare a capire cos’è che ti circonda. Soltanto allora riuscirai a salvaguardare il tuo futuro.»  
«Salvaguardare?»  
«Vieni qui» gli disse, invitandolo a raggiungerlo mentre, con quello stesso enorme pollice a cui prima si era aggrappato, indicava una delle finestre del piano terra ovvero esattamente quella che dava sul soggiorno. Lo spirito sembrava anche piuttosto interessato a ciò che stava succedendo al di là dei vetri e tanto che, ora, Sherlock non riusciva a negare d’essere curioso. Che cosa c’era di così bello?  
«Vieni, minuscolo mortale.» E lentamente si fece avanti. Non era eccitato, ma decisamente spaventato. Impaurito da ciò che avrebbe potuto vedere o sentire, dalle tremende verità che si celavano dietro quei vetri spessi. Una volta che l’ebbe raggiunto, però, fu lo stupore ad allargarsi sul suo viso. C’era John appena oltre la vetrata ed era così vicino che aveva la sensazione di poterlo toccare e che i loro fiati riuscissero a mescolarsi. La sua attenzione si soffermò però sull’abbigliamento che portava: non capiva proprio perché si fosse vestito in quel modo. Non indossava uno dei suoi soliti e orribili maglioni natalizi, gli stessi di cui andava terribilmente fiero, ma aveva invece uno dei pochi completi eleganti che possedeva. Lo indossava senza cravatta e con una bella camicia bianca portata slacciata all’altezza del collo. Era elegante e buffo al tempo stesso, ma non perché gli stesse male (al contrario era decisamente attraente), pareva più che altro che si fosse agghindato in quel modo per qualcuno. Ma chi mai poteva essere? Un’altra delle sue fidanzate? No, era impossibile e non solo perché non vedeva nessun’altro se non i loro amici, ma perché sapeva che John non aveva avuto più una donna da dopo la morte di Mary. Quindi nessuna stupida oca in vista, il che era decisamente positivo.  
«Non preoccuparti di com’è vestito, guarda le sue espressioni. Guarda i suoi occhi, cosa vedi?» Fu allora che la consapevolezza lo colpì d’improvviso, lasciandolo più pensieroso che mai. John non sembrava felice, al contrario guardava un punto fisso avanti a sé e aveva la sensazione che non vedesse niente in particolare, che non badasse neanche troppo alle dita della sua mano che sfioravano il vetro, accarezzandolo appena.  
«È triste» osservò e nella sua voce c’era stupore.  
«Te ne sorprendi, mortale?»  
«Non riesco a capire, voleva tanto andare alla festa. Il primo Natale in cui Rosie è abbastanza grande per capire cosa sta succedendo e sarà tutta emozionata per i regali, John non aspettava altro. E poi ci sono tutti i suoi amici, io non lo so perché si sente così. Forse gli manca Mary.»  
«Gli manchi tu» urlò lo spirito, esasperato. Aveva gridato talmente che gli era sembrato che la casa tremasse, di certo era arrabbiato e proprio per questo Sherlock evitò di indagare oltre. Al contrario preferì non levare gli occhi da John.  
«Tu sei la persona più importante per lui» spiegò il Natale presente con ritrovata calma «l’unica che vorrebbe accanto, eppure non ci sei. Per quale altro motivo credi che sia tanto infelice se non perché non gli sei accanto?»  
«Ti sbagli, spirito» disse facendosi appena un poco indietro, quasi volesse fuggire da quella verità. «Io non sono così importante e me l’ha anche dimostrato quando se n’è andato, sapeva che non sarei mai venuto da mio fratello ed è venuto lo stesso qui non rivolgendomi nemmeno la parola.»  
«Oh, ma per tutti gli spiriti! Non capirai mai, vero?» proruppe nuovamente il Natale presente con fare questa volta più sconsolato «non se n’è andato perché non conti niente, lo ha fatto perché lo hai ferito. Sperava di poter stare con te la notte di Natale e tu gli hai voltato le spalle e lo hai rifiutato. Ah, ma tu guarda» aggiunse, infine, scrollando la testa.  
   
  
Dopo aver detto questo il fantasma tacque, si fece scivolare nuovamente a terra e non aggiunse altro. Sherlock non sapeva come decifrare le sue ultime parole, ma adesso non contava. Voleva capire quale problema avesse John. Fu sconvolgente il rendersi conto che non sembrava importargli realmente di nulla, gli amici, gli invitati e probabilmente neanche di Rosie. Eppure la festa doveva essere divertente, piena di persone allegre che ballavano su una musica ritmata. C’erano altri che bevevano o ridevano, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Era quel genere di evento che una persona socialmente inserita avrebbe apprezzato. E poi c’erano tutti da Mrs Hudson e sua sorella, a Molly e il suo nuovo fidanzato. E poi anche Mike Stamford (quello a normale statura), che chiacchierava con sua moglie e quindi alcuni poliziotti di Scotland Yard, amici di Lestrade. Uno era Dimmock con quella che doveva essere la sua compagna e un altro paio di agenti di cui Sherlock ignorava il nome. E poi, ovviamente, c’era suo fratello. Sempre perfetto nel vestire, aveva un vena di tristezza addosso che nascondeva a fatica persino mentre giocava con la piccola Rosie, che doveva essere l’anima della festa.  
«Che cos’hai» mormorò parlando fra sé, dopo aver ripreso a guardarlo. Nuovamente, John era tornato a essere il centro del suo mondo e dopo averlo trascurato per un mese intero. Adesso la gente, i divertimenti, niente contava più. Nulla lo preoccupava se non John Watson. Se avesse prestato attenzione a ciò che lo circondava, avrebbe visto lo spirito sorridere. Lo avrebbe visto sospirare e scrollare il capo, per poi sollevare gli occhi al cielo. Sherlock, invece, guardava soltanto avanti a sé. I suoi sensi si acutizzarono nell’attimo in cui vide che Lestrade si stava avvicinando. Portava un sorriso tirato e c’era un evidente imbarazzo nello sguardo. Era teso, e lo si capiva perfettamente.  
«Bevi» se ne uscì con quello che era un vero e proprio ordine, poi gli porse un bicchiere di  _vino_ rosso che però non venne sorseggiato con troppo entusiasmo. «Che fai qui alla finestra?»  
«Vedo se arriva.»  
«Senti, Mycroft dice che aspetteremo per la cena» iniziò con uno strano tono di voce, era carico di compatimento. Quasi di pietà. Gli faceva forse pena? Già, ma per quale ragione? «La serviremo alle nove, ma non più tardi e… Ah, non so cosa vi aspettiate che succeda.»  
«Un miracolo, Greg. Mi aspetto un miracolo e per Mycroft sono sicuro che sia la stessa cosa.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, vuotò il bicchiere con un unico sorso. Ora c’era un amico con lui, eppure aveva un’aria ancora più sconsolata. Un timido sorrisino dal retrogusto amaro era spuntato sul suo viso, mentre lo sguardo brillava di un sentimento nostalgico. Stava ricordando, dedusse Sherlock, stava ricordando qualcosa di bello che gli era successo. Sì, ma che cosa?  
«Amico, l’ho già detto a Mycroft e ora lo dico anche a te, vi dovete mettere il cuore in pace e tu in special modo, e sai che non parlo soltanto di questa sera. Devi andare avanti con la tua vita.»  
«Ma quale vita, Greg? Quale?» urlò John, prima di scattare in piedi. Non sedeva più sul davanzale interno, ma stava ritto su se stesso come un soldato pronto all’azione. «La mia vita non è qui in questo momento e la cosa mi fa star male. Io, Cristo, non ci riesco, va bene? Non ce la faccio ad andare avanti e sai una cosa? Io non voglio nemmeno andare avanti, perché non è giusto andare avanti. Non è il mio destino, io me lo sento.» Scioccamente Sherlock pensò che stessero parlando di Mary, d’altra parte era la spiegazione più sensata. Però ancora non ne era convinto. Dopo la sua morte, erano rimasti separati per un periodo ma poi si erano ritrovati ed erano riusciti a farcela insieme. Insieme si erano liberati della droga, del dolore e di quell’orribile senso d’impotenza. Era stato difficile, ma ce l’avevano fatta e avevano ripreso a vivere. Non aveva mai dubitato del fatto che gli mancasse la moglie morta, ma non credeva che fosse tanto a pezzi. Probabilmente era per via del Natale, il fatto che lei non fosse lì per le feste lo intristiva. Sì, doveva essere sicuramente così.  
  
«Io sono innamorato di lui, Greg. Sono innamorato pazzo di Sherlock Holmes ovvero uno che si diverte a comportarsi da stronzo. E sai qual è il paradosso? Che mi fa incazzare, ma amo soprattutto quando è così. Quando fa il bastardo senza cuore con la gente, a me diverte. E sarò più disumano di lui, ma non m’importa. Io me lo sono scelto, Greg, perché è identico a me. E lo sai che amavo Mary e adoro anche Rosie, però sono convinto che se quello stronzo bastardo non si fosse finto morto, io non avrei mai sposato un’altra persona.»  
«Potevi non farlo quando è tornato» osservò Lestrade, con fare sagace.  
«Sì, forse potevo. Ma all’epoca mi ero convinto di tenerlo fuori il più possibile dalla mia vita. Non facevo che ripetermi che potevo stare benissimo senza di lui, d’altra parte ero sopravvissuto due anni senza Sherlock Holmes e potevo andare avanti in quel modo. E poi c’era Mary e io volevo provare seriamente a far funzionare le cose con lei. Ma comunque sia, quel che è stato è stato e va bene così, davvero.»  
«A me non pare vada bene invece, parla con lui oppure supera tutto e vai avanti, ma fai qualcosa per liberarti di questo peso perché così fai del male anche a tua figlia. Lo sai che è tutta la sera che domanda a me e a Mycroft perché sei triste e come mai non c’è il suo “papilock”? [1]»  
«Greg…»  
«Non credere che non ti capisca, eh e sappi che per qualsiasi cosa sono qui. Se vuoi che gli vada a fare una ramanzina o che lo sbatta in cella per una notte a rinfrescarsi le idee, basta che mi chiami. Noi siamo qui per te e per Rosie, e persino per quel deficiente di Sherlock. Anche se lui è convinto che lo detestiamo o chissà che altra stronzata ha in testa.» Una volta che ebbe detto questo, Greg si allontanò dalla finestra, scomparendo all’interno. John, invece, rimase dove stava. Solo e di nuovo ad accarezzare i vetri appannati e a sperare di scorgere un qualcuno che continuava a non arrivare.  
«Un altro miracolo, amore mio. Soltanto un altro. Vieni da me, ti prego» sussurrò, prima di sparire anche lui all’interno. Sherlock Holmes, in piedi sotto la neve che scendeva sempre più copiosa, non riusciva davvero a credere che tutto quello fosse reale.  
  
  
«Dimmi che è vero, per favore» mormorò, implorando lo spirito quasi fosse una preghiera. Si era allontanato dai vetri e ora stringeva il fantasma per il polsino, aggrappandosi a lui. Sentiva la stoffa sotto le dita, era di lana molto grossa ed era ruvida. Quella sensazione era reale, vera come il freddo che provava, come i piedi bagnati e il vento tra i capelli. E se tutto questo lo era, allora le parole di John non erano una fantasia.  
«Certo che lo è, saresti forse stato in grado di immaginarti una cosa del genere?»  
«No, io credo di no» negò, con un vibrante cenno del capo. Continuava a non esserne troppo sicuro, però, d’altronde si era immaginato tutta la faccenda di Emelia Ricoletti. Se non avesse saputo con certezza d’essere sobrio da più di un anno, si sarebbe detto più che certo di essere strafatto.  
«Ti prego, dimmi cosa devo fare, spirito. Perché io non chiedevo altro che questo, ma che faccio se ho rovinato tutto? E se è troppo tardi?» Ma a quella domanda, lo spirito del Natale presente non rispose mai. Da un istante a quell’altro il gigante era sparito. Senza capire cosa stesse succedendo, Sherlock si guardò attorno con fare spaesato. Anche la villa di suo fratello era scomparsa, niente più finestre, niente più festa, niente più John. Al loro posto, una fitta coltre di nebbia era scesa tutt’attorno.  
«Spirito, dove sei?» urlò, preda di un panico crescente. Aveva paura, sì e lo ammetteva. Anche Sherlock Holmes aveva paura, ma non era quello scenario da film dell’orrore a spaventarlo, quanto la prospettiva di non poter fare più niente per salvare quell’amore che ormai sembrava perduto.  
«Mi hai sentito, spirito? Dove sei?» Ma gridare non servì a nulla, la sua voce riverberava malamente in una sorta di vuoto assoluto. Dentro di sé nutriva un’orribile sensazione di morte. Il freddo era diventato più intenso e la misera vestaglia che indossava non serviva di certo a scaldarlo. Era solo, desolatamente solo.  
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Papilock: è un termine a cui pensavo mentre scrivevo la storia e che trovavo carino, non so sarà una scemenza ma a me piaceva. Non so se esista anche in altre fan fiction, questo è comunque frutto del mio cervellino.
> 
> Due cose, le parole scritte in corsivo sono gli obblighi del pacco che ho scelto (Mycroft: Louvre, Bodyguard, Evanescente, Vino, Attesa, Pettegolezzo) e che ho sparpagliato tra tutti e cinque i capitoli. Faccio presente inoltre che la storia è pubblicata, completa, nel gruppo "Johnlock is the way... and Freebatch of course".


	4. L'ultimo degli spiriti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il terzo spirito porta Sherlock a vedere i Natali futuri, mostrandogli una terribile verità.

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Afferrò, nell'angoscia che lo straziava, la mano dello Spirito.  
>  Questi cercò divincolarsi dalla stretta, ma Scrooge pregava e teneva forte.  
>  Lo Spirito, più forte di lui, lo respinse.  
>   

 

 

    
Sherlock Holmes era un uomo estremamente intelligente, quasi tutti lo sapevano a Londra e i pochi che invece lo ignoravano probabilmente, Sherlock Holmes, non sapevano nemmeno chi fosse. Perciò, e nonostante la tempesta emotiva che lo agitava, non impiegò un granché per capire che era stato il terzo spirito a giocargli quel brutto tiro. Senza rendersene conto si era infatti ritrovato su una collinetta circondata da una nebbia fitta e bassa, nella quale aveva provato a farsi largo, allo stesso modo di come avrebbe fatto se si fosse trovato in una folla di gente. Non che l’agitarsi tanto servì a molto, cinque abbondanti minuti più tardi ancora non aveva la minima idea di dove stesse andando. E neppure gliene importava: doveva muoversi o sarebbe morto congelato, e poi era sicuro che lo spirito si sarebbe palesato prima o poi. Imperterrito, iniziò quindi a camminare senza preoccuparsi della neve fresca nella quale sprofondava fino alle ginocchia. Più andava avanti e meno riusciva a orientarsi, quindi e dopo essersi guardato attorno, prese la decisione d’inerpicarsi su per una salitina piuttosto ripida. Magari, se avesse raggiunto la cima di una montagnetta e pur bassa che fosse, avrebbe dominato il paesaggio. Quando però riuscì a guardare di sotto non vide un accidenti di niente. Era troppo buio, la luna era del tutto coperta da una spessa coltre di nubi, nevicava copiosamente ed era quasi impossibile tenere gli occhi aperti. Eppure, neanche questo riuscì a fermarlo. Era determinato a uscire da quella brutta situazione e stava già muovendo alcuni passi in avanti in direzione una terza collina, quando lo vide. Una strana figura, in lontananza. Era un fantasma, ne era più che sicuro, ormai poteva dirsi un esperto in materia. Questi non brillava come i precedenti, ma risplendeva comunque di una luce sufficiente a illuminare i contorni di ciò che lo circondava. Perché lo aveva portato in mezzo al nulla? Si domandò. Cosa poteva mai esserci per lui in piena campagna, o dove diavolo si trovava? Cosa serbavano i prossimi Natali a una persona come Sherlock Holmes? A un qualcuno che era vissuto rifiutando i sentimenti e allontanato tutto e tutti? Lui che aveva ucciso, sebbene per amore, che aveva fatto soffrire l’unica persona che lo avesse mai voluto accanto? Invero, Sherlock credeva di saperlo. Era certo di conoscere l’orrenda sorte che gli sarebbe toccata e sì, probabilmente se lo sarebbe anche meritato. Se ne disse sicuro mentre si avvicinava all’ultimo dei tre spiriti. La forza delle proprie convinzioni avrebbe potuto far pensare che in lui ci fosse una discreta baldanza, insomma della saccenza bella e buona. In verità era più spaventato che mai e soprattutto perché, a guardarlo, quello spirito faceva davvero paura. Costui era molto alto e aveva il viso coperto da un cappuccio nero che gli calava sulla fronte. Di sé mostrava soltanto una delle due mani, magra tanto da sembrare scheletrica, che teneva tesa in sua direzione e gli faceva cenno d’avvicinarsi. Con l’altra, invece, stringeva una lunga falce che aveva puntato al terreno. Non parlava ma non era necessario che lo facesse, né che si presentasse. Quella era la morte o, meglio, lo era nella sua rappresentazione più ovvia. Questi spiriti dovevano avere un macabro senso dell’umorismo o era così o avevano letto Dickens, non c’era altra spiegazione.  
  
  
«S-sei» balbettò, una volta che si fu avvicinato. Provava uno strano miscuglio di sentimenti ai quali si univano pensieri contorti. Non aveva paura dello spirito, perché sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fargli alcun male. Era se stesso, che temeva. Era terrorizzato dal proprio futuro e non voleva avere la conferma di ciò che già sospettava. Al tempo stesso non vedeva l’ora di scoprire cosa fossero venuti a fare in un luogo tanto sperduto. Un controsenso dettato principalmente dall’inquietudine, dal timore reverenziale che stare al cospetto della morte gli scatenava. Lui che l’aveva sempre evitata e che aveva usato l’intelletto per beffarla, prendendola quasi in giro. Lui che ci aveva giocato e che aveva finto d’esserne caduto preda, adesso se la trovava davanti. Ora non esisteva scappatoia, né trucco che potesse utilizzare per salvarsi. Perché non era lei il vero nemico, ma quelle sue stesse orribili azioni che non gli avevano portato altro che sofferenza e solitudine.  
  
  
«Sei lo spirito dei Natali futuri?» Di nuovo, però, la morte non rispose. Si limitò ad annuire con un cenno impercettibile, cosa che gli diede il coraggio di porre un’altra domanda. La stessa che gli girava in testa fin da quando aveva visto John oltre il vetro della finestra, là nella villa di Mycroft. Da allora, un tarlo gli si era insinuato dentro e non accennava  a volersene andare. Lo spirito del Natale presente non era stato in grado di rispondere adeguatamente, il che lo faceva vivere nel dubbio e lui odiava non sapere le cose.  
«Spirito, ho bisogno di sapere: cosa ne sarà di John e me?» A quel punto la morte sollevò un braccio, indicando un punto poco distante. Là, oltre un’ormai rada schiera di alberi spogli e dai rami innevati, sorgeva un minuscolo cimitero. Non era uno dei tanti di Londra e di questo poteva dirsene sicuro, dato che li avrebbe riconosciuti persino al buio. No, questo era differente e non aveva bisogno di arrovellarsi il cervello in cerca di riposte, si trattava di Musgrave. Se ne era ricordato immediatamente attraverso i racconti di Mycroft su quelle strane lapidi dalle date sbagliate. Si trattava di un cimitero davvero molto piccolo, posto in un angolo del giardino posteriore alla casa. L’erba estiva e non curata dei racconti di suo fratello era adesso sparita, seppellita sotto a un manto bianco che copriva ogni cosa. Uno spettacolo in egual misura tetro e affascinante. Mentre osservava le lapidi spuntare dalla neve fresca, Sherlock non poté non domandarsi perché lo avesse portato in un luogo del genere. Ma immediatamente dopo aver formulato il pensiero, già si stava dando dell’idiota. Era evidente che qualcuno fosse morto e che, successivamente, fosse stato seppellito lì e non ne avrebbe cavato niente da astruse deduzioni o tentativi d’indovinare, doveva soltanto avvicinarsi. Deciso conoscere tutta la verità, riprese quindi a camminare. Aveva smesso di nevicare e la nebbia si era dissolta, il che gli permetteva di vedere dove metteva i piedi. Il freddo restava però intenso e i suoi movimenti sempre più maldestri. In effetti non si preoccupava granché del clima troppo rigido o del gelo che gli penetrava fin dentro le ossa, il suo cervello era impegnato a elaborare possibili scenari, uno più nefasto dell’altro. Di certo tutto quanto aveva a che vedere con la morte e più ci pensava, più si convinceva che fosse la sua. Dedurlo era stato fin troppo semplice. Ora doveva soltanto sapere come fare per evitarlo e, soprattutto, voleva capire se anche il suo John sarebbe stato o meno in pericolo. In fondo, soltanto di questo gli’importava. Voleva sapere, anzi pretendeva di saperlo perché salvare John Watson era tutto ciò che contava al mondo. E quindi procedeva deciso verso il cimitero, con una vestaglia che finiva costantemente sotto ai piedi, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Marciò a lungo e per così tanto che a un certo momento cominciò a pensare che la sua meta fosse irraggiungibile. Stava già per perdere le speranze quando, senza capire come, si ritrovò disteso faccia a terra.  
«Dannazione» imprecò mentre tentava malamente di tirarsi su, ma un qualcosa fermò con prepotenza la sua risalita, già perché fu allora che la vide. Era in cerca di un appiglio al quale aggrapparsi e nel tentativo di scorgere rami o dell’altro che potesse andar bene, lo sguardo gli cadde su una tomba in particolare. La luce era ancora troppo scarsa per leggere ciò che diceva l’inscrizione, ma grazie a quella poca che c’era aveva capito che si trattava di una piuttosto recente. Decisamente nuova rispetto alle altre che avevano invece cinquant’anni o più. Inoltre, quella era l’unica a esser decorata con fiori freschi ovvero il segno che qualcuno era appena stato a onorarla. Un viaggio scomodo, dedusse, da qualsiasi direzione giungesse il visitatore perché per arrivare fino a Musgrave occorrevano parecchie ore di macchina da Londra. [1] Quindi il morto era stato importante per qualcuno, una persona amata. I fiori erano belli, discreti, ma significativi. Il segno evidente che il visitatore doveva aver voluto bene al defunto; ma chi potevano mai essere i protagonisti di questa triste storia? Pur credendo di saperlo, non riusciva a non farsi delle domande. Era sempre stato un tipo curioso, desideroso di svelare tutti i piccoli puzzle che gli venivano sottoposti. Ma in quella notte, vuoi per il freddo o per la preoccupazione che non la smetteva di crescere, Sherlock Holmes, di giocare, proprio non ne aveva voglia. Si mise quindi a sedere a gambe incrociate, ignorando il gelo e i pantaloni che si bagnavano in maniera fastidiosa. Dopodiché incrociò le braccia al petto, era arrabbiato e stanco e non vedeva perché non potesse farsi valere. Non sapeva cosa stava succedendo e l’ignoranza lo innervosiva.  
  
  
«Spirito» disse, ma questi continuava a non guardarlo nemmeno. «Spirito, chi è sepolto qui?» Questa volta aveva gridato e lo aveva fatto con una punta di disperazione nel tono della voce. Lo aveva fatto mentre, con le dita, tastava le incisioni sperando che potesse servirgli a qualcosa. Nonostante gli sforzi, però, riusciva in ben poco. Le mani tremavano e la paura gli congelava i sensi, divorandogli il cuore e impedendo al suo cervello di ragionare lucidamente.  
«Ti prego, dimmi di chi è questa tomba» gridò, faticando a trattenere quel pianto che bagnava i suoi occhi. No, non erano capricci, quelli si erano infranti minuti prima davanti all’indifferenza della morte. Si erano sciolti alla stessa maniera di come avrebbe fatto quella neve sotto a un sole d’agosto. Questa, al contrario, era disperazione. Era il dolore, la paura di sapere perfettamente cosa stesse succedendo ma il non volerlo accettare.  Era il cercare di capire e il conseguente non riuscirci. Era il tentativo, malriuscito, di trovare una soluzione. E quindi tremava e intanto gli occhi pizzicavano ferocemente mentre l’angoscia iniziava a crescere. Sfiorava la lapide con frenesia, non riusciva a molto ma ancora non si era arreso. No, non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Non fino a che non avrebbe avuto la certezza che John era al sicuro.  
  
  
«Dimmi chi è.» Le sue urla erano mutate, non era più un grido disperato ma somigliavano a una preghiera addolorata. Lo implorava di dirglielo perché non sapere era una tortura più grande della tortura stessa. E quindi continuò ancora e ancora, a strepitare come se la sua fosse una sofferenza vera. Urlò tanto da sgolarsi e sino a che lo spirito non si decise a parlargli. Non seppe dire che cosa fu a convincerlo, se la pietà che suscitava o se finalmente si era deciso a smettere di giocare, ma finalmente accadde. E la morte scelse la maniera peggiore di farglielo sapere perché nell’istante stesso in cui decise di mostrarsi in viso, Sherlock si sentì morire. A pensarci, nemmeno avrebbe avuto bisogno di guadarlo in faccia. Chi era, lo riconobbe dalla voce. Era profonda e baritonale, fastidiosamente atona. Una voce che gli apparteneva in tutto e per tutto, ma che non era uscita dalle sue labbra. Il terzo spirito aveva assunto proprio il suo aspetto.  
«Ma sei tu, mi pare ovvio» cantilenò quello Sherlock Holmes e sì, era spaventoso. Era del tutto impazzito, stava per caso parlando con se stesso. Ma perché? Per quale motivo aveva preso proprio quella forma? Perché non qualcun altro? Avrebbe saputo affrontare Moriarty o Magnussen o chiunque altro gli si fosse parato davanti, ma non se stesso. Non Sherlock Holmes. Non l’uomo che combatteva da tutta una vita.  
«Perché proprio io?» domandò, esasperato. Il terzo spirito però non lo stette a sentire, al contrario gli diventava sempre più simile. Espressioni, modi di fare, quell’atteggiamento di superiorità col quale se ne andava in giro… sembrava quasi di guardarsi dentro a uno specchio. Se non fosse stato per la faccia che era sicuro di avere, e che non trasudava certamente noia, avrebbe creduto seriamente di trovarsi di fronte a un proprio riflesso.  
  
   
La prima cosa che fece fu di spaventarsi e di farlo per davvero. Il Natale futuro lo guardava e, negli occhi, aveva una vena accentuata di disprezzo. Aveva un’espressione quasi di disgusto, in volto, come se ogni cosa lo annoiasse o desse fastidio. Era quella l’idea che il resto del mondo aveva di lui? Era così che la gente lo percepiva? Freddo, annoiato e schifato? No, non poteva essere. Sherlock sapeva di dar di sé una pessima impressione, aveva fiumi di prove dalla sua e così tanti esempi da poterci riempire un libro. Era sempre stato convinto però che fosse semplicemente insopportabile o di non piacere alla gente, non credeva che le persone lo vedessero in quel modo. Questo era ciò che invece aveva sempre mostrato e quel che ne aveva raccolto era morte e solitudine. Eppure, dentro di sé sapeva di essere capace di sentimenti profondi e adesso ne aveva anche una certezza. Non seppe spiegare il motivo, ma mentre seguitava a fissare lo spirito, gli venne in mente suo fratello. Aveva sempre creduto che non fossero troppo diversi e invece si rendeva conto che, in realtà, erano diametralmente opposti. Tutto ciò che faceva Mycroft era indossare una maschera, ne portava una per ogni occasione e con la stessa dimestichezza con cui indossava un abito gessato di sartoria. Invece dentro era un uomo maturo e conscio dei propri sentimenti. Semplicemente si limitava a nascondersi dal mondo che frequentava, una conseguenza piuttosto logica del lavorare tra le spie. Ma Sherlock, oh, lui si era convinto di non provare affatto alcun tipo di emozione. La macchina senza sentimenti che cercava la solitudine e aborriva ogni genere di contatto umano; così si era descritto per tanti e tanti anni. E, beh, non era vero. Non lo era mai stato e, da perfetto idiota qual era, aveva creduto che fossero gli altri a essere stupidi quando in realtà il problema era dentro di lui. Sì, la vide proprio in quel momento, la convinzione che gli moriva lì davanti agli occhi. La stessa che aveva iniziato a venire meno già da tempo, quando aveva conosciuto John Watson. Al suo posto nacque una consapevolezza, s’affacciò in modo timido salvo poi iniziare a crescere: non voleva più essere così.  
  
  
«Mi pare ovvio che sia la tua tomba» proseguì il Natale futuro, aveva arcuato un sopracciglio e mostrava un’aria annoiata. Dal piccolo angolino che s’era ritagliato, seduto ancora a terra e immerso tra la neve, Sherlock si rese conto di non volerlo guardare. Perché vedersi per ciò che si era veramente era terrificante e lui odiava se stesso per ciò che era diventato. Detestava profondamente quello sguardo vuoto e senza ombra di empatia, perché non era così. Oh, non lo era mai stato. E quindi chiuse gli occhi con forza e poi nascose il volto tra le mani, ben deciso a non muoversi da lì. Era sicuro che non si sarebbe mai mosso, se non che a quel punto una luce prese a illuminare lo spazio circostante. La dicitura era adesso chiaramente leggibile ed era proprio come aveva dedotto. Su quella lapide di candido marmo bianco, inciso in caratteri dorati, c’era proprio il suo nome. Subito a fianco, invece, quello di John. Vicini, uno accanto all'altro. Erano morti entrambi, deceduti a pochi giorni di distanza.  
  
   
Sherlock sentì l’orrore crescergli dentro e un senso d’impotenza allargarsi. Un conato di vomito gli salì in gola, sconquassandogli lo stomaco e facendolo tremare in modo vistoso. Con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata e la paura a torcergli le viscere, si avvicinò alla scritta. In cuor suo sperava ancora di sbagliarsi, ma razionalmente sapeva d’aver letto giusto. La sua morte era avvenuta proprio in quel ventiquattro di dicembre. Alla vigilia di Natale mentre tutti erano intenti a festeggiare a casa di Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes moriva da una qualche parte a Londra. Cosa poteva essere successo? Era tornato a casa con l’intenzione di rimanerci e non di uscire a indagare su qualcosa, ed era anche sicuro di stare bene fisicamente. Quindi cosa poteva essergli accaduto? Immediatamente, però, accantonò il pensiero. Aveva dimenticato un dettaglio in tutto quello: John Watson. John che lo aveva seguito soltanto qualche giorno più tardi. Come poteva essere possibile? Forse un rapitore? Un assassino seriale? Un maniaco che ce l’aveva con entrambi? Non poteva saperlo.  
«Dimmi com’è successo» urlò, preda di una disperazione che saliva e montava dentro sino a diventare incontrollata. Era caduto in ginocchio e intanto sfiorava il nome di John con le punte delle dita. Tremava e il freddo lo intirizziva, si sentiva preda della disperazione e non gliene importava di farlo capire. Che lo spirito lo giudicasse pure, lui era stanco di nascondersi. E celare il dolore non sarebbe comunque servito a niente, quindi preferiva evitare lo sforzo.  
«Dimmi chi è stato.» Il suo grido non si spense subito tra le lapidi del cimitero di Musgrave, ma riverberò ancora e ancora nella gelida campagna inglese. Non era possibile, continuava a ripetere quasi fosse stata una preghiera. Aveva fatto ogni cosa pur di salvargli la vita. Perché? Dove aveva sbagliato? Com’era potuto succedere?  
«Sei stato tu a uccidere John Watson, e chi altri se no?» lo prese in giro lo spirito, divertendosi ancora a giocare con le sue fattezze. Si trovava orribile e aveva schifo di ciò che scorgeva attraverso il volto del fantasma. Odiava persino sentirlo parlare, quella voce gli dava fastidio. Se fosse stato più lucido avrebbe capito di essere ben diverso dal modo in cui lo dipingeva. Sherlock sapeva di essere anche dolce e divertente, timido in molte delle cose che diceva e molto più insicuro di quanto non sembrasse. Mycroft, in questo, era sempre stato il suo occhio vigile. L’unico ad aver capito del suo coinvolgimento con John Watson, la sola persona ad aver compreso davvero quanto quel matrimonio l’avesse distrutto. Ma Sherlock, di tutto quello, non capiva niente di niente. Gli sembrava di non esser mai stato davvero un umano, di essere un mostro senza un cuore. E si era convinto che la sua punizione a un simile comportamento fosse proprio la morte di John. Sì, se fosse stato più ragionevole e non ottenebrato dal dolore, avrebbe certamente capito che lo spirito si stava divertendo a mostrargli il lato peggiore. Ma in quei momenti non riusciva in nulla. Nemmeno a pensare. E quindi si ritrovò a darsi la colpa di tutto, a maledire il suo non esser stato capace di sopravvivere alla scomparsa di Victor Trevor. Il suo aver imitato Eurus in tutto e per tutto. Magari, se avesse agito diversamente, sarebbe stata una persona diversa. Migliore, forse.  
«Non posso essere stato io» gridò «io lo amo, l’ho sempre amato.»  
«Tu non hai voluto ricambiare il suo amore» iniziò il Natale futuro, aveva cambiato modo di parlare, mostrava una certa dolcezza e una punta di comprensione e al punto che non somigliava più allo Sherlock Holmes che si era divertito a impersonare fino a quel momento. Dal canto proprio e pur senza riuscire a smettere di disperarsi, Sherlock scelse invece il silenzio. Lì, come stava, inginocchiato davanti alla più bruciante sconfitta della sua vita, decise che era più saggio tacere. Le lacrime ancora gli solcavano le guance, strozzandogli quel poco di voce rimasta. Le mani, giunte come in una preghiera, davano l’impressione che lo stesse implorando e che stesse chiedendo allo spirito di fare qualcosa per salvarlo. Tutto ciò che fece, però, fu di starlo a sentire.  
«Non sei andato a quella festa e così facendo hai scelto la solitudine, hai scelto un’esistenza senza amore e quella notte hai trovato ciò che cercavi.»  
«Che cosa mi è successo?»  
«Sei morto, Sherlock. Un tuo nemico è entrato in casa, non importa chi fosse o cosa volesse. Non te ne sei accorto e le difese di tuo fratello erano abbassate, dato che si trattava della vigilia di Natale. Tu eri nel tuo palazzo mentale e, beh, fai due più due su. Non sei forse tu il genio? Questo caso è tanto semplice, che il famoso detective col cappello lo avrebbe risolto in meno di un minuto. È entrato e ti ha ucciso e sì, mi rendo conto che è una maniera molto stupida di morire e soprattutto per un qualcuno di così brillante e intelligente.» In silenzio era rimasto ad ascoltare il racconto orrendo di quella morte ingiusta. Era già successo? Era morto? Oppure era ancora in tempo per salvarsi?  
«Perché anche John si trova qui? Cosa gli è successo?»  
«Ah, già, c’è anche quel tuo cane da guardia con cui te ne andavi in giro, il tuo personalissimo  _bodyguard_ » disse lo spirito, facendo roteare la falce quasi si fosse trattato di un giocattolo. «Per farla breve, il tuo animaletto da compagnia non ha retto senza di te. Era talmente innamorato che non ha sopportato di perderti per una seconda volta e così si è suicidato. Bam!» urlò «un colpo in testa, sai stringeva una tua fotografia mentre lo faceva. Poi tuo fratello vi ha seppelliti qui insieme. Non trovi sia tristemente romantico? Ah e lui e Lestrade hanno deciso di occuparsi di Rosie. Povera bambina, ha perso ben tre genitori e sai cos’è ancora più patetico? Mary, John, tu stesso… siete morti tutti quanti per colpa tua.»  
  
  
«No» urlò e lo fece con quanto fiato aveva in corpo. Non poteva crederci. Non era vero, non poteva. Doveva essere tutto quanto un sogno, non c’era altra spiegazione. Sì, Mary era morta per un suo errore perché aveva infranto una promessa e questo ormai l’aveva accettato. Ma John suicida, non lo avrebbe mai permesso e a costo d’invertire il tempo e mandare all’aria l’ordine naturale delle cose. La sua era una promessa, una…  
«Ne hai già fatti di voti e guarda a cosa ti hanno portato» lo canzonò la morte con la voce di Sherlock Holmes. Indicava la tomba e rideva di gusto. Rideva in modo sinistro e spaventoso. Aveva ragione, la morte aveva ragione: le sue promesse giurate valevano meno di niente. I voti che aveva fatto non erano serviti a nulla. Aveva già fallito in passato, cosa gli avrebbe fatto pensare che sarebbe riuscito adesso? E a combattere contro la morte, poi. Il suo era un incubo, ecco cos’era. E lo spirito aveva ragione, era colpa sua. Da quando aveva conosciuto John e persino da ben prima d’aver capito d’esserne innamorato, aveva fatto di tutto pur di tenerlo in vita. Aveva ucciso, si era finto morto e aveva girato il mondo soltanto per stanare i complici di Moriarty e fare in modo che l’uomo che amava potesse essere al sicuro. Aveva poi accettato sua moglie, voluto bene a sua figlia e al punto da pensare a Rosie, sebbene in maniera segreta e mai dicendolo a qualcuno, quasi fosse stata anche un po’ sua. Avrebbe sacrificato se stesso mille volte se soltanto si fosse rivelato necessario. Di certo aveva compiuto azioni orribili, ma non si era pentito di niente. E tutto questo lo aveva portato dove? A nulla. Perdersi in quel modo e dopo non essersi amati affatto, no, non lo poteva sopportare. Doveva fare qualcosa per salvarlo, per salvare entrambi. Per dare a Rosie la famiglia che meritava d’avere. Gli altri spiriti avevano detto che non era troppo tardi e anche Mary aveva farfugliato qualcosa del genere, quindi era ancora in tempo per sistemare le cose e accettare i sentimenti nella sua vita. Perché era questo il punto, doveva far entrare l’amore e non essere più solo. E questa non era una promessa, era un impegno per la vita. Niente: “farò” o “dovrò” perché da qualche parte ci doveva essere anche un futuro felice, un Natale di gioia e risate invece che di morte e disperazione. Doveva esistere un futuro in cui lui e John litigavano per delle sciocchezze e nel quale si amavano alla luce del sole, vivendo tra casi e una figlia da crescere. Era possibile, doveva soltanto crederci. Credere d’essere ancora in tempo per poterlo realizzare. Credere di poter cambiare e di farlo per davvero.  
  
  
«No, niente di questo si avvererà, spirito» enunciò con fare solenne. Si era alzato in piedi e lo guardava negli occhi con aria di sfida. «Io lo giuro solennemente, spirito e lo faccio qui davanti a te: cambierò. E non è una promessa la mia, ma un fatto. Io cambierò e lo farò per l’uomo che amo, mi hai capito?» Urlava, Sherlock Holmes. Lo faceva con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. Urlava in quella maniera  furiosa di chi ormai non ha più niente da perdere e tutto da salvare. Gridava anche con l’anima e al punto da perdere la voce, ma questa volta le sue urla si spensero nell’ormai rada nebbia di quella notte. Lo spirito dei Natali futuri era scomparso, svanito nel nulla. Lui era di nuovo solo.  
  
  
«Mi avete sentito? Cambierò, fosse anche l’ultima cosa che faccio.» Ma di nuovo gli parve che le sue grida finissero in niente, inascoltate. Dovevano starlo a sentire, dovevano sapere che ci credeva per davvero, pensò lasciandosi cadere contro la lapide. Cambierò, sussurrò di nuovo, sconfitto e dilaniato dal dolore.  
«John» mormorò, baciandone nome inciso sulla lapide tra lacrime salate e marmo freddo. Fu allora che pianse e che lo fece davvero, pianse con tutta l’anima che si piegava sotto a un dolore senza confini.  
«Ti amavo così tanto» diceva e intanto il male diventava insopportabile, fisico nel modo che aveva di manifestarsi. La nausea lo tormentava, il mal di testa lo fiaccava e le membra parevano voler cedere sotto al peso dell’impotenza. Piangeva e intanto anche i sensi si spegnevano. Poco a poco, Sherlock desiderò seppellirsi per davvero là sotto. Voleva chiudere gli occhi e sparire. Scomparire per sempre.  
«Cambierò» sussurrò per un’ultima volta e si sarebbe lasciato morire lì, ormai aveva deciso e niente lo avrebbe fatto desistere da quel proposito.  
  
   
Successe a quel punto, tutto a un tratto la terra iniziò a tremare sotto ai suoi piedi. Istintivamente pensò a un terremoto, ma poi fece caso al fatto che la terra pareva vibrare soltanto in corrispondenza della sua tomba. Fu allora che si aprì un’enorme voragine e che ogni cosa parve dissolversi, da Musgrave al cimitero. Dalla neve agli alberi radi, dai rami appesantiti e cadenti. E un istante più tardi, Sherlock era franato giù di sotto. Scomparso dentro una buca enorme, tra fiamme infernali che bruciavano tentando di afferrarlo. Lo volevano inghiottire, si rese conto. Era come se avessero sentito i suoi pensieri, avverando quella che era la sua volontà. Ma lui lo desiderava davvero? Fino a un attimo prima si era detto di voler morire ed essere seppellito lì. Ora però che il suo desiderio si stava avverando, era sicuro di non volerlo più. Lui doveva vivere e amare. E doveva farlo per John e per Rosie, per suo fratello e Lestrade e per tutti quanti i suoi amici. Quindi non si arrese, al contrario e aggrappandosi all’amore che provava per John e alla volontà di non lasciare che la morte vincesse, afferrò una radice e la strinse con forza. Aveva paura, ammise. Sì, aveva paura di morire perché era un essere umano e non una macchina senza sentimenti. E, di paura, ne ebbe così tanta che chiuse gli occhi, rifiutandosi di guardare. Il suo ultimo pensiero non fu nient’altri che John.  
   
   
   
   
 **Continua**  
   
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Non mi è chiaro dove si trovi Musgrave (un’altra delle cose non chiare di quell’episodio) quindi ho ipotizzato che potesse trovarsi a una distanza ragguardevole da Londra, ma è una mia supposizione.
> 
> Avrei dovuto postarlo domani, ma mi sono resa conto che potrei non avere il tempo materiale per mettermi al computer, e quindi ho preferito farlo in questa giornata di libertà. La storia è quasi finita, manca soltanto la parte finale che metterò il 26. Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto fino a questo momento, auguro un Buon Natale a tutti.


	5. La fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo essersi risvegliato a Baker Street, Sherlock capisce che gli spiriti gli hanno concesso una seconda possibilità. Ora non gli resta che raggiungere John in tempo per la cena.

 

>  
> 
> Risero alcuni di quel mutamento,  
>  ma egli li lasciava ridere e non vi badava;  
>  perché sapeva bene che molte cose buone,  
>  su questo mondo,  
>  cominciano sempre col muovere il riso in certa gente.
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Il pendolo stava battendo le otto e trenta quando Sherlock Holmes aprì gli occhi. Aveva un gran mal di testa e più tentava di ricordare quale assurdo sogno avesse fatto, più il dolore aumentava d’intensità. Il vago senso di nausea che lo colse appena dopo essersi guardato attorno con aria smarrita, divenne ben presto molto più che consistente. Fortuna che non aveva niente nello stomaco, altrimenti l’avrebbe rovesciato sul tappeto. A esser strano non era però il malessere che lo aveva colto, quanto il fatto che sentisse un gran freddo. Se ne rese conto nel momento in cui tentò di ricordare cosa gli fosse successo, seppur inutilmente. Eppure doveva esser accaduto qualcosa, perché il gelo che sentiva e che interessava tutto il corpo era inspiegabile, specialmente se si considerava che stava a meno di un metro dal caminetto accesso. Avrebbe dovuto sentire caldo e avere le guance arrossate per la vicinanza con il fuoco, ma non era così. Se ci fosse stato John avrebbe senz… «John!» esclamò, balzando in piedi con uno scatto fulmineo. Soltanto allora ogni cosa gli tornò in mente: Musgrave, la villa di Mycroft, il cimitero, i tre spiriti. Ciò che aveva vissuto, dal volare sopra i tetti al camminare per le strade aggrappato al pollice di un gigante, non era stata una fantasia, era accaduto per davvero. E sì, John provava dei sentimenti per lui e non si trattava di amicizia, ma c’era dell’altro. Aveva usato la parola “innamorato” e Sherlock non aveva la minima idea di che cosa fare adesso. Senz’altro era meglio calmarsi e ragionare perché ripeterselo non serviva a molto. Aveva i pensieri fin troppo svagati e una forte sensazione d’irrealtà addosso; era successo veramente? Oppure stava ancora sognando? Imperterriti gli occhi non facevano che cadere sulle sue mani, esaminate ora con scrupolosa attenzione. Le scrutava nemmeno si fosse trattato di un indizio importante per catturare un colpevole. Le sentiva gelide ed erano arrossate per il freddo, anche i capelli erano umidi e sia la vestaglia che i pantaloni dovevano essersi bagnati. Non poteva essersi raffreddato in quel modo stando seduto in poltrona, se ne rese conto mentre ancora le fissava e intanto che lo faceva si domandava come fosse possibile che si trovasse lì sano e salvo. Che il triste destino che gli era stato predetto fosse stato cancellato per sempre? Se era così gli spiriti dovevano avergli concesso una seconda possibilità, il che significava che John non si sarebbe suicidato.  
«Devo andare da lui.» Si sentiva deciso come non mai ed era tanto emozionato, che non riusciva a star fermo. Marciava a passo svelto per il soggiorno, facendo avanti e indietro in cerca di una soluzione, le dita gli si agitavano frenetiche e tamburellavano sulle cosce come se fossero state impegnate nell’esecuzione di una sinfonia. I denti mordevano incessantemente le labbra e intanto pensieri illogici saltellavano per la mente eccitata, mezze parole e fiumi di discorsi si mescolavano gli uni agli altri. Il solo denominatore a tutto quel caos era John Watson. Doveva raccontargli tutto, dirgli del fantasma di Mary e della tomba bianca, di come la sua ostinazione a rimanere solo aveva rischiato di farlo uccidere. Ma se l’avesse presa male? Forse non doveva farlo, oh Dio non lo sapeva! Magari era meglio omettere quella parte, in fondo chi sperava di convincere? Nessuno avrebbe creduto a una storia del genere e John avrebbe pensato che lo stesse prendendo in giro e si sarebbe arrabbiato ancora di più. Al tempo stesso, però, si domandava come poteva sperare d’iniziare una relazione se gli mentiva fin da subito. O come avrebbe pensato di poterlo convincere di un cambiamento tanto radicale, avvenuto senza alcun fatto eclatante. Neanche a questo John avrebbe creduto. Ah, era tutto così complicato. Qualsiasi cosa decidesse di fare, sarebbe stato comunque a rischio di sbagliare. Nell’indecisione preferì non rimuginarci troppo, ora doveva soltanto raggiungerlo e doveva farlo il prima possibile. Senza perdere altro tempo, Sherlock corse quindi in direzione del corridoio. Stava già per sparire oltre la porta quando, inaspettatamente, fermò il proprio passo. Aveva smesso di nevicare, osservò volgendo lo sguardo al cielo che s’intravvedeva sopra Baker Street, tuttavia dubitava di riuscire a prenotare un taxi. Anche se ne avesse trovato uno, tra le strade sporche e il traffico del centro, chissà quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato ad arrivare e lui doveva fare il più presto possibile. Quindi no, non aveva altra scelta. Doveva agire e doveva farlo subito e la soluzione era una e una soltanto, tutto ciò in cui si ritrovò a sperare mentre si avviava verso la camera da letto, fu di sperare che gli andasse bene.  
 

Non era mai stato veloce a spogliarsi, al contrario, Sherlock Holmes era un uomo preciso e metodico in ogni cosa riguardasse la propria persona. Stando a John era perché era un vanesio senza speranza e teneva al proprio aspetto, oltre che agli abiti che indossava, in maniera a dir poco esagerata. Affermazione che si avvicinava pericolosamente alla verità, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce. Eppure quella sera si tolse ogni abito e li gettò a terra senza badare al rischio di sgualcirli o rovinarli. Vestaglia, camicia e pantaloni videro dunque il pavimento e da lì non parevano essere pronti a venir raccolti e una manciata di minuti più tardi era già vestito di tutto punto. Aveva scelto il completo migliore che possedeva, grazie al quale avrebbe certamente fatto una gran figura. Ciononostante una parte di lui gli suggeriva che indossare anche la giacca, che ora gli penzolava tra le dita, sarebbe stato un errore. Se voleva dimostrare d’essere cambiato e d’averlo fatto per davvero, se voleva che si rendesse conto che quella che aveva davanti era una persona convinta di quanto stava dicendo, allora gli sarebbe servito un gesto eclatante. Qualcosa che l’Holmes di sempre non avrebbe mai fatto e che usciva completamente dal personaggio che si era costruito. Un gesto folle, un qualcosa che sapeva perfettamente dove andare a trovare. Lì e in quei frangenti, assieme alla consapevolezza giunse anche il sorriso, il primo onesto dopo tanto tempo. Era ampio e trasbordante di felicità, in tutto e per tutto simile a quello visto sul viso dello Sherlock bambino. Emozionato, lasciò quindi cadere la giacca che si depositò con leggerezza sul pavimento, dopodiché volò al piano di sopra. Sì, sarebbe sembrato ridicolo conciato in quel modo e non era nemmeno sicuro che gli entrasse, ma doveva farlo. Per John.

 

L’auto che Mrs Hudson possedeva, e che (a sua detta) usava soltanto nei casi d’emergenza, era posteggiata in un garage nella vicina Bickenhall Street. Tecnicamente nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo, ma dato che non c’era granello di polvere che potesse sfuggirgli, era piuttosto sicuro persino di dove avesse nascosto le chiavi. A Mrs Hudson non sarebbe affatto piaciuto e alla prima occasione ne avrebbe approfittato per sgridarlo, adesso però non poteva preoccuparsi anche di questo. Si sarebbe fatto perdonare e comunque, quella era o non era un’emergenza? Lo era eccome, si convinse mentre recuperava il mazzo giusto e lo faceva sparire in una delle tasche del cappotto. Cinque minuti più tardi era fuori di casa vestito di tutto punto: sciarpa e cappotto allacciati per bene, un paio di guanti a scaldargli le mani e, nel passo, una fretta indiavolata. Corse e lo fece al meglio che poteva. Lo fece persino dopo che fu salito su quella meravigliosa macchina sportiva. Corse e lo fece svicolando tra le strade di Londra, con una mappa mentale in testa che lo aiutava a scegliere le vie meno trafficate. Corse davvero, rischiando quasi di uscire di strada e sperando che il tempo non passasse troppo alla svelta.  
«Sono già le nove meno cinque» mormorò, accelerando il passo. Aveva appena parcheggiato l’auto e si stava incamminando verso il portone d’ingresso camminando ad ampie falcate, quando le parole di Lestrade gli erano tornate in mente. Mycroft avrebbe aspettato non oltre le nove per mettersi a tavola e Sherlock non voleva assolutamente che John si sedesse per cenare senza di lui. In effetti si trattava di un pensiero stupido e decisamente sciocco, ma in quel momento non sentiva un granché razionale. Aveva il sentore che quella cena fosse il confine oltre il quale non era più possibile tornare indietro. Scioccamente credeva che, se fosse arrivato per il dessert, John non lo sarebbe stato a sentire. Non era vero, ovviamente, ma ormai tutta la sua sicurezza stava venendo meno. L’eccitazione era scomparsa, al suo posto era rimasto un qualcosa di più difficile da gestire e che insinuava nella sua mente dubbi fastidiosi. Cercò di convincersi di non avere niente da temere e intanto si sforzava di ricordare le parole di quella confessione, quasi avesse il potere di fargli muovere passi in avanti.  
“Sono innamorato pazzo di lui.” Aveva detto così? Gli sembrava che avesse usato termini del genere, ma non era più certo di nulla. No, non doveva tremare e nemmeno avere tanta paura. Perché lo stomaco gli si torceva e il cuore batteva così forte? Era il timore di esporsi a farlo reagire in quel modo oppure era l’aspettativa? La risposta non la trovò mai e non che non volesse chiarirsi con se stesso, ma sentiva di non averne la forza. Era come trovarsi dentro a una bolla di sapone che gli faceva percepire ogni cosa in modo ovattato, guardava la casa e sentiva il vociare delle persone all’interno, però in modo distante e lontano. Fu il tintinnio delle chiavi che teneva saldamente strette in una mano a risvegliarlo, e a fargli capire che non era arrivato fino a quel punto rischiando di fare un incidente, per poi andarsene con la coda tra le gambe e soltanto perché aveva paura. Era venuto per John e per il loro futuro insieme, non poteva scappare proprio adesso. Quindi, e con ancora le dita che non la smettevano di torcersi a vicenda, Sherlock aprì la porta. Non si precipitò all’interno come si era immaginato di fare, al contrario procedette con lentezza. Nelle orecchie, soltanto il battito del proprio cuore, così rumoroso da sovrastare tutto quanto il resto. Assordante, al punto che si stupì che nessuno si fosse ancora accorto della sua presenza. Eppure stava già sulla soglia di un salotto finemente decorato per il Natale, con sciarpa e cappotto ancora addosso, le guance arrossate per il freddo e la bocca aperta, a voler esprimere un concetto che però stentava a uscire. Nessuno si accorse della sua presenza, soltanto John. Fu lui il primo a chiamarlo, lo fece a mezza voce e con fare incredulo, quasi in un sussurro ma sufficiente a far voltare tutti quanti verso la porta. Di nuovo tentò di parlare, ma il fiato era mozzato e il respiro mancava. I suoi occhi, scuriti ora dalle luci rade del soggiorno, sembravano non volerla proprio smettere di restar fissi in quelli di John Watson. Sorridere fu naturale tanto quanto il rendersi conto di amarlo pazzamente.  
 

Se avesse avuto la fortuna d’essere più lucido, Sherlock avrebbe senz’altro notato che il chiacchierare si era quietato. Nessuno si azzardava ad aprir bocca, al contrario si erano tutti come immobilizzati e tutto quel che facevano era rimpallare lo sguardo tra lui e John, quasi aspettassero che succedesse qualcosa di eclatante. Per esempio, poco lontano dal mobile bar c’era Mrs Hudson, aveva in mano un bicchierino di sherry e intanto sorrideva e lo faceva con quell’aria consapevole di chi aveva capito già tutto quanto o non avesse aspettato altro che quel momento. Alla sua destra, Mycroft e Lestrade stavano uno a fianco dell’altro. La loro vicinanza a sottolineare l’intimità di una relazione ormai consolidata e un’espressione di stupore in volto. E poi ancora Molly che ballava con tizio bassetto dai capelli rossi, e Mike Stamford, e Dimmock e anche tanta altra gente che al momento era ben poco importante. Insomma erano tutti quanti lì, a guardare uno Sherlock Holmes che invece non badava ad altri che al suo John. Sentiva soltanto lui, vedeva soltanto lui. Percepiva il suo respirare accelerato, tentando al contempo di dedurre malamente i suoi pensieri. La sorpresa aveva lasciato spazio a un sorriso aperto e meraviglioso. John che non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso e che sembrava aver già capito tutto. Ogni traccia d’infelicità sparita, soltanto una gioia incontenibile e un desiderio d’abbracciarlo, trattenuto a stento da mani strette a pugno.  
«Mi dispiace.» Qualcuno aveva riso, Sherlock scommise che fossero quelli di Scotland Yard, al solito i più scemi del villaggio. Non diede troppo peso a quel divertimento, al contrario preferì proseguire per la propria strada. Aveva una confessione imbarazzante da fare e, della gente, non gliene importava proprio niente.  
«Sono stato uno stronzo, un grandissimo e gigantesco stronzo e io non so come tu faccia a voler stare con uno come me.» Era stato allora che lo aveva raggiunto, nonostante le gambe gli tremassero e le ginocchia sembravano venire meno da un attimo all’altro. Lo guardava perché voleva farlo, tuttavia di tanto in tanto gli occhi sfuggivano e si dirigevano su altro. Il tappeto non era poi così interessante, ma Sherlock si ritrovava troppo spesso a fissarlo. Avrebbe voluto parlargli e avvicinarsi ancora, ma lo temeva. Aveva paura di scoprire quella che sarebbe stata la reazione di un John che invece continuava a boccheggiare, incredulo. Sarebbe stato il momento migliore per provare a usare il suo talento speciale per le deduzioni, ma in lui non riuscì a vedere altro che sorpresa. Sherlock era troppo ottenebrato da se stesso, accecato dal proprio bisogno intossicante di sapere che era vivo e che stava bene. Doveva toccarlo, voleva stringerlo a sé e chiedergli se tutto quello era reale. Aveva una necessità vibrante di saperlo, d’essere sicuro che non fosse tutto quanto un sogno. Quella sua disperata richiesta si tramutò infatti in un’implorazione accorata, detta quasi gridando e inginocchiato a terra. Il volto rivolto verso l’alto, a un John che non capiva. Le mani guantate erano ora giunte come in una preghiera.  
«Dimmi che non è troppo tardi e, ti prego, dimmi che è tutto vero. Che tu sei qui e che io sono qui.» Glielo aveva letteralmente urlato e poi aveva stretto le sue gambe come in una morsa, tanto da far traballare l’equilibrio di John. Era uno strano abbraccio, insolito e anche intimo, molto più imbarazzante di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Una parte di sé gli disse che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi della figura che stava facendo, ma Sherlock invece se ne fregava. Non gliene importava nulla del decoro o dell’orgoglio, perché John era lì e stava bene e soltanto questo contava.  
 

Fu la voce di Mycroft a risvegliarlo. Soltanto allora sciolse la stretta per poi ricadere sul tappeto dal quale non si mosse più. Lo sguardo si perse tra le fiamme del camino acceso e scoppiettante, cercava in loro risposte che, sapeva, non sarebbero mai arrivate. Era vero che John lo amava? E se sì, lo avrebbe accettato anche con tutte le sue stranezze e il carattere impossibile? Non uno di quei ciocchi di legno pareva saperlo e un poco ne fu deluso, aveva creduto che tra loro potesse nascondersi una sorta di spirito del fuoco che tutto sapeva e al quale avrebbe potuto domandare se stava o meno facendo giusto. Non successe assolutamente niente, ovviamente il legno era soltanto legno. Attorno a lui, però, qualcosa stava accadendo. Suo fratello aveva invitato tutti quanti a uscire e nessuno aveva obiettato, uno dopo l’altro gli invitati erano quindi spariti oltre la porta e soltanto dopo che anche l’ultimo se ne fu andato, Sherlock ebbe il coraggio di sollevare il viso. John, ancora incredulo, aspettava soltanto che parlasse. Era il momento, dunque, pensò prendendo un gran respiro. Il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato e non era detto che sarebbe finita bene, ma ormai aveva accettato quel rischio ed era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

 

«Scusami per tutto questo.» Esordì con queste esatte parole, rivolgendosi a lui in modo chiaro e senza tentennamenti. La verità a tutti i costi, anche a quello di essere deriso. Determinato nel fare una buona impressione, si tirò quindi in piedi e alzò il mento, doveva guadarlo negli occhi o non sarebbe servito a niente.  
«Non avrei dovuto saltarti addosso così, ma avevo bisogno di sapere che eri vivo perché stasera mi è successa una cosa che mi ha spaventato. E anche se so che stenterai a crederci, ho promesso a me stesso che da oggi in avanti nessuna bugia ci sarà fra di noi.»  
«Neppure io voglio bugie o fraintendimenti, Dio sa se non ce ne sono stati già abbastanza fra me e te» aveva detto John e dopo che gli aveva parlato, lo aveva preso per mano invitandolo a sedere su un divanetto. Questo era piuttosto piccolo, a stento conteneva due persone. Faceva certamente parte di quell’arredamento di pregio che Mycroft tanto amava e che Sherlock invece faticava a trovare di una qualche utilità. In quel momento però, quella stretta dormeuse gli fece il medesimo effetto di un’oasi in un deserto. Sedersi fu d’aiuto a placare un cuore che seguitava a martellargli dentro al petto. Sentiva la testa leggera e tanto che avrebbe potuto essere benissimo staccata dal corpo. La voce faticava a uscire e temeva che avrebbe fatto scena muta, ma per fortuna John arrivò in suo soccorso.  
«Sono felice che tu sia venuto, ero sicuro che avresti fatto uno dei tuo miracoli. Anche se Lestrade continuava a dirmi che facevo male a sperare. Io però avevo bisogno di crederci, anche se potrà sembrarti stupido non ho mai smesso d’esserne convinto. Lo sapevo o, meglio, speravo che tu volessi stare con me stanotte. Ti ho anche pregato.»  
«E io ti ho sentito» annuì Sherlock, sorridendo appena. Avevano già fatto un discorso simile, dopo che era tornato a Londra a seguito di quei terribili due anni di lontananza. John gli aveva confessato d’averlo pregato di tornare. Questa non era una situazione poi tanto diversa.  
«Comunque non credo di meritarmelo perché come al solito ti ho trattato male, avrei dovuto rispettare la tua decisione di non venire oppure rimanere a casa con te, ma ero così deluso dal fatto che tu non volessi trascorre la viglia di Natale con me e Rosie che ho perso la testa.»  
«Hai fatto bene invece» lo interruppe, con decisione «sono stato uno stronzo e meritavo che tu me lo dicessi. John, tra noi due le cose devono cambiare perché comportandomi come ho fatto finora sto facendo del male a te come a me stesso. L’ho capito soltanto questa sera e dopo un’avventura che definirla assurda sarebbe un eufemismo.»  
«Che cosa ti è successo?» gli domandò e soltanto a quel punto, col fiato ancora corto e il cuore in gola, Sherlock prese a raccontare.  
 

Spiegarlo non fu facile perché per la prima volta in vita sua non era pienamente sicuro di ciò che stava dicendo. Sherlock era quel tipo di persona che tenta sempre di convincere gli altri d’avere ragione. Quella volta, però, dubitava dei suoi stessi sensi e tanto che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto lo sguardo puntato a terra. Non aveva avuto il fegato d’incrociare il proprio riflesso, che scorgeva appena da quel piatto d’argento posato sul tavolino da tè, il quale si trovava esattamente accanto al sofà. Neppure era riuscito a incatenare gli occhi di John ai propri, nonostante gli iniziali propositi anche in questo aveva fallito. Quindi non aveva idea di come il suo racconto fosse stato recepito, quel che sapeva per certo era che John era rimasto fermo davanti a lui e altrettanto sicuramente le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate. Un gesto che di rado si erano concessi e che stavano vivendo come la cosa più naturale del mondo, tra loro non c’era alcuna traccia d’imbarazzo. Nemmeno dopo che fu il silenzio ad avvolgerli.  
«E quindi lo sai.» Lo aveva detto parlando quasi sottovoce, come se si fosse trattato più di un pensiero sfuggito al controllo, che di un’affermazione vera e propria. In effetti sembrava averlo convinto, insomma gli aveva creduto. Ciononostante ancora non lo guardava direttamente negli occhi, segno che un qualcosa lo turbava. Forse stava faticando a concepire fantasmi e spiriti o magari non gli andava giù il non aver potuto parlare con Mary, Sherlock non poteva dire di saperlo. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che non aveva fatto domande. La precisione con cui gli era stata descritta la conversazione avvenuta con Lestrade non aveva lasciato in lui alcun dubbio.  
«Non avresti dovuto saperlo in questo modo, avrei voluto dirtelo guardandoti negli occhi. Ma un po’ me lo aspettavo, cioè, non credevo sarebbe successo così. Io pensavo che lo avessi capito da solo. Che lo avessi dedotto da come mi comportavo quando ero con te, perché su questo mi son sempre sentito un cretino. Un illuso che sperava di nasconderti qualcosa.»  
«Ma io non lo avevo capito. John, credermi» gli disse e soltanto a quel punto i loro occhi si incrociarono. Sherlock percepì distintamente il proprio cuore fare una capriola e lo stomaco torcersi d’emozione. Non poteva credere che stesse succedendo davvero.  
«Non ti sto mentendo, perché se soltanto l’avessi intuito prima… invece mi ero convinto che da un momento all’altro saresti tornato a casa con qualche ragazza. Già mi vedevo farti da testimone per la seconda volta e a dover amare un’altra delle tue mogli, quando in realtà desideravo ben altro. L’avrei sopportato, sì, lo avrei fatto e questo perché m’importa solo che tu sia felice. Però non nego che sarebbe stata dura dover sopportare di nuovo l’idea che tu avessi scelto un’altra persona invece di me.»  
«Sherlock, non m’interessano le altre. Mi interessavano un tempo, ma ora è diverso e non perché Mary non c’è più e devo pensare a Rosie, lo è per te. È per te che è diverso. E lo so che è spaventoso e so anche che stiamo rischiando di rovinare la nostra amicizia, che è la cosa a cui tengo di più, ma hai ragione: stiamo soffrendo entrambi ed è ora di dirti la verità. E la verità è che mi sono innamorato di te come un cretino» enunciò, stirando un sorriso dolce. «E se tu lo vuoi…»  
«Ma certo che lo voglio» rispose Sherlock con foga. Aveva lasciato la presa sulle sue mani e si era levato di forza i guanti, che ora giacevano a terra. Con quelle stesse, ora, gli circondava il volto arrossato. Voleva baciarlo, ma oltre a non esser sicuro di saperlo fare per bene, sentiva che era ancora il momento giusto.  
«Ti voglio da sempre, tu non sai quanto ti voglio. Non lo sai. Per troppo tempo ho provato a soffocare quello che provavo, ho cercato di cancellarlo e di convincermi di essere una macchina senza sentimenti. Non ha funzionato, non ci sono riuscito. Tu eri più forte di tutto il resto e lo sarai sempre.»

 

Su di loro, il silenzio scese di nuovo. E di nuovo tutto ciò a cui furono capaci di lasciarsi andare fu un sorriso. Timido e impacciato su volti arrossati per l’imbarazzo. Sherlock voleva così tanto baciarlo, che l’eccitazione gl’ingarbugliava i pensieri. Era felice perché John gli aveva creduto, ma al tempo stesso era completamente perso. Imbambolato a fissarlo senza sapere cosa dovesse fare adesso. Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi? Erano una coppia? Non lo erano? C’erano tante cose che non sapeva o delle quali non era sicuro.  
«Ti potrò sembrare egoista, ma voglio sentirmelo dire.»  
«Lo so» espirò, soffiando fuori tutta la pesantezza che provava e che gli gravava pericolosamente sul cuore. «Ma prima sappi che stare con me non sarà facile.»  
«Ah, già perché hai forse un pessimo carattere?» lo interruppe. «Mangi e dormi a orari impossibili? Quando non lavori sei una calamità naturale? Sei lunatico, odioso, stronzo e saccente? Sei un petulante “so tutto io” che vuole sempre avere ragione? Sei Mr ultima parola? Oh, mio Dio sono sconvolto!» proseguì, ridacchiando appena. «Sherlock, conosco già i tuoi difetti e se fossi diverso da come sei probabilmente non mi sarei mai innamorato di te. È facile, è molto facile, Sherlock. Molto più di quel che credi. Lo so come sei fatto e so anche che litigheremo, so che sarà impossibile certe volte riuscire a ragionare, ma Cristo! Ti rendi conto che io mi diverto anche a litigarci con te? Che mi piace persino quando mi fai incazzare, perché mi fai andare fuori di testa come nessuno è mai riuscito a fare. E ho impiegato troppo tempo per capirlo e accettarlo, ma adesso che ne sono sicuro non voglio più negarlo o tornare indietro.»  
«Io non riesco a credere che tu sia innamorato di me» osservò invece lui, lasciando trasparire un velo di amarezza. Ne era sempre stato convinto, nessuno lo avrebbe mai amato in quel modo perché non pensava d’aver niente da offrire. Ed era sicuro che la gente riuscisse a percepirlo stando assieme a lui. Eppure eccolo lì, con l’uomo che aveva appena giurato d’amarlo e che dopo anni non aveva smesso di sorprenderlo. «Ma sappi, John Watson, che sei un illuso se pensi di amarmi più di quanto io amo te. Un illuso, sai? Tu non lo sai quanto, non lo sai e ti giuro che passerò la vita a cercare di dimostratelo perché tu sei l’unica cosa di cui mi sia mai importato e se adesso mi dici che è me che vuoi, allora sarà me che avrai. Incondizionatamente e per tutto il tempo che vorrai.»  
 

C’erano così tante altre cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma invero non fece proprio in tempo ad aggiungere altro che John lo artigliò per le braccia e lo strinse a sé. Poco più tardi, già lo stava baciando. Ed era un bacio lieve e a fior di labbra, ma che per Sherlock valse più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai fatto prima. Un bacio che divenne profondo e appassionato, pur restando dolce. Un bacio che fu lento e poi veloce, che fu erotico e delicato. E intanto c’era lui, lievemente piegato all’indietro, con John che già un po’ gli era salito sopra. Lui che ci provava a dirgli che non aveva nessuna esperienza in queste cose e che era pessimo a baciare, ma che non riusciva a finire una frase. John non sembrava essere disposto a dargli retta e neppure a considerare la possibilità che fosse incapace nelle arti amatorie. Anzi continuava a lambire le sue labbra e nemmeno smetteva stringerlo o di accarezzarlo. Non la smetteva di far andare le mani su e giù lungo la schiena. Oh, che cosa non erano quelle dita, piccole ma esperte e se solo non fosse stato tanto impacciato dai vestiti chissà cos’altro sarebbe potuto accadere.  
«Togliti questo coso» gli ordinò, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Stava per farsi aiutare a slacciare il cappotto (non che ne avesse bisogno, ma si stava rendendo conto di quanto fosse eccitate il permettergli di svestirlo) che se ne ricordò. Aveva indossato il suo maglione natalizio, quello Sherlock aveva sempre ritenuto orribile. Se l’era messo per fare impressione, ma ancora non gliel’aveva mostrato.  
«Aspetta» gli disse, scostandosi appena e levandosi in piedi. John parve contrariato, ma subito si mostrò interessato «c’è una cosa che ti devo far vedere.»E poco più tardi, a inondare il salotto della villa di Mycroft non c’era più il silenzio, né sussurri appena udibili. Al contrario, una sonora risata invadeva il soggiorno. Sherlock era arrossito vibratamente e si sentiva un po’ scemo, in effetti sapeva di essere ridicolo vestito in quel modo. Oltre a essere di dubbio gusto, infatti, le maniche erano troppo corte, il collo troppo stretto e la vita era decisamente molto alta.  
«Lo so, sembro un idiota» mormorò, affondando il naso nel collo di un John che era subito corso ad abbracciarlo. «E sono anche brutto.»  
«Stai davvero male, piccolo, ma se volevi fare colpo sappi che ci sei riuscito.»  
«Era per dimostrati che ero cambiato davvero» ammise, perdendosi nel profumo che John aveva e che gli pareva ancora più intenso lì sul collo. «Se posso indossare questo orrore, posso fare qualsiasi cosa, giusto?»  
«Giusto, meravigliosa creatura e io ti amo da morire. Però promettimi che non cambierai mai da come sei. Voglio soltanto che tu mi faccia capire che cosa ti passa per la testa, se sei felice o preoccupato e che se avremo problemi ne parleremo. Giurami soltanto questo e basta.» E dopo che gli ebbe risposto, giurando che lo avrebbe fatto, si baciarono di nuovo. E poi lo fecero ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Fino a crollare sul pavimento. Fino a doversi scostare, nell’attimo stesso in cui si resero conto di non esser soli. Perché per lasciarsi andare avrebbero dovuto aspettare e un po’ gli dispiacque, ma in compenso, ciò che aspettava entrambi al di là della porta valeva l’attesa. Sherlock se ne disse sicuro mentre decideva d’intrecciare le dita con le sue e mostrarsi al mondo come una vera coppia. Un ultimo bacio a ricordargli che era tutto quanto vero e un sorriso incredibile sul volto di John.  
 

Ciò che nessuno di loro due sapeva era che, nel corridoio, un gruppetto di persone se ne stava assiepata davanti alla porta. Appiccicati uno all’altro, tentavano di capire che cosa stesse succedendo là dentro e come mai Sherlock fosse arrivato così di corsa. Mrs Hudson doveva aver spifferato tutte le sue convinzioni a chiunque glielo domandasse (e non soltanto), perché ora persino Mrs Stamford si era convinta che stessero facendo l’amore o quasi. Eppure, ancora c’era chi tentava di spiare all’interno. Come Lestrade, per esempio, che se ne stava accucciato davanti alla toppa con l’occhio puntato sulle minuscole figure di Sherlock e John. Un Greg Lestrade che malediva quell’idiota del suo compagno, perché non aveva un sistema di videocamere nel soggiorno.  
«Assurdo, Mycroft» gli aveva urlato, pur sussurrando. «È assurdo. Spii tutto e tutti e non hai spie in casa tua. È ridicolo» bofonchiò, tentando di scorgere il labiale di Sherlock, anche se inutilmente. In effetti, no, non sapevano nulla di tutto questo e nemmeno del fatto che la piccola Rosie avrebbe bussato alla porta qualche minuto più tardi, chiedendo al padre di alzare la voce perché: «Papi, lo zio Mycroft non ha capito quello che hai detto a papilock.» E nemmeno sapeva che quella notte sarebbero rimasti lì a dormire, perché il suddetto zio Mycroft aveva fatto preparare delle camere tutte per loro, in una delle quali c’erano tanti giochi e un lettino lilla per la piccola Rosie. A dire il vero, Sherlock e John neppure sapevano che la cena l’aveva preparata Lestrade in persona, nonostante il ritardo, e che era stato aiutato da Mycroft (il quale sapeva tutto di cucina, ma che era pessimo a mettere in pratica la teoria). No, non sapevano dei loro genitori, che sarebbero venuti a pranzo per il giorno di Natale e neanche del fatto che l’intera famiglia Holmes sarebbe andata a Sherrinford a trovare Eurus. Non sapevano che Mycroft aveva chiesto a Lestrade di sposarlo e ignoravano che lui e John avrebbero fatto l’amore per la prima volta proprio nella camera da letto che stava al piano di sopra. Non sapevano dell’abbraccio tra fratelli o che lui e John sarebbero stati svegliati da una Rosie allegra e saltellante, pronta a scartare i regali. Non sapevano dell’imbarazzo nel farsi beccare nudi, delle battutine di Lestrade, delle congratulazioni di Mrs Hudson e neanche della rabbia di Mrs Hudson, dopo che aveva notato un piccolo segno sulla sua macchina. E non sapevano che sarebbero rimasti insieme fino alla fine dei loro giorni. Salvo gli spiriti. Oh, gli spiriti sapevano ogni cosa. Ed erano gli stessi che avevano scarrozzato Sherlock Holmes tra Natali passati e futuri e che ora osservavano il frutto del loro lavoro finalmente ripagato. Beh, loro erano più che certi che sarebbe andata così.  
   
   
   
 

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per un caso fortuito sono riuscita a trovare una fanart (questa qui: http://i67.tinypic.com/10dcj78.jpg) in cui Sherlock indossa il maglione di John, mentre John ha un completo “alla Sherlock”. La mia idea è nata indipendentemente da questa fanart, che ho trovato soltanto in un secondo momento. Naturalmente non è mia, né l’ho fatta io. 
> 
> Ringrazio chi ha seguito questa storia e in particolar modo chi l’ha recensita. Per quanto riguarda il futuro, al momento non ho nessun progetto in mente. Tante idee come sempre, ma è più la mia indole da “distributore di prompt” che voglia di scrivere. Non so dire quando mi rivedrete da queste parti, quindi auguro a tutti buone feste e un felice 2019.  
> Koa


End file.
